CJ'S BATTLE
by darkhippie
Summary: An alone teen girl with a troubled past finds that maybe she isn't quite alone. A journey to find family and a reason to live. What will happened when she finds a connection with the Cullen clan. Find out what will happen to this strange human as she is hunted down by the Volturi. Warning: abuse/sexual assault
1. CH 1 - Running

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**December 2004**

Running, running, running and more running had been my life for a long time.I wanted the running to end. I wanted to live in one place more then a few days. I wanted a home forever. A place to live and call home. But no, I will probably never be able to have a home. I was on the run because of my past. I had gone nearly all over the world running away from these people who wanted me because of my past.

I had just escaped another encounter with the nomads. They are people like me sort of, who have no home. We nomads like to drift around. I didn't choose to be a nomad, it was forced upon me. So here I am running for my life. Running from four nomads who want to sell me to their master. You see Im wanted in many countries by many people. Im not a criminal of any sorts, Im just wanted.

Ive been running for about 23 years. Why? you say!

Well for you to understand my life, you will need to learn about me. So let me explain who I am!

My name is Charlotte Ryan or CJ as I like to be known as, im obviously a female. I have honey brown hair and brown Eyes. I was born in America I dont know where but I was born to Charles and Amanda on september 18, 1951. Im the youngest of 4 girls. I have had a horrible life.

In 1951 my mother died giving birth to me, she was age 29. In 1957 My father and two older sisters Rebecca, 17, and Elizabeth ,18, died from Influenza. I never spoke after the day they died.

I dont remember much because I was 6. The day my father and sisters died, my sister Renee and I were sent to live with our grandfather, worst decision in the world. Renee was 16 and I, 6.

I hated living with my grandfather. He treated me and Renee like slaves. He beat us all the time. I dont remember a day with him that I didnt get a beating or a morning waking up and finding a bruise. He loved having us in his home but we didnt. We tried running away a few times only to be caught by grandfathers friends. Every time we would run the beatings would get worse.

When Renee turned 18 he began treating her like the married neighbours do, She would sleep in his bed, cook and clean. At night I could here her cry herself to sleep. I was 8 and couldnt do anything. I hated Hearing my sister cry.

When I turned 9 and Renee 19, things took a dramatic change. I became very sick and I was told I was dieing from the Influenza that had taken over our town. My grandfather met a healing man and begged him to heal me because he couldnt bare to lose more of his beautiful girls. 'More like his punching bags'.The healing man did some mumbo jumbo with his hands and some sort of crazy talk. I remember after he had finished I didnt feel any different. My grandfather believing that it didnt work, took me to many healing men. One of them surely worked because I started getting better, really fast.

Grandfather never let Renee or me leave. He didnt let Renee get married because he wanted her to himself. He would let me go to school and collect groceries but that was it. We were house bound punching bags.

All of my sisters had hazel eyes and honey brown hair like me. We inherited our hair from our grandmother and father.

Just before my 17th birthday my grandfather and sister were killed. They were shot in the head at home while I was attending school. Grandfather apparently had a gambling problem and owed alot of money. They took his life to clear the debt. Renee was an accident, she was in the way. I was really upset about my last living relative die. I still havent said anything at all. I was now free. I had taken the life savings Renee and I had collected along with the money from our parents deaths and headed to Australia to fulfill Renees dream. She wanted to see the Sydney harbour bridge and I would do it for her.

On my 17 birthday I felt all tingly inside and blacked out for a few minutes but thought nothing of it. At this moment I wish I thought of what had happened and what I felt. It would have saved me alot of time. You see the day I turned 17 was the day I stopped aging.

I stopped aging at the age of 17 in 1968, it is now the year 2005 and I still look the same as I did 37 years ago, a 17 year old.

In sydney, australia, 1982, I encountered a group of 4 people, 2 males and 2 females. I had been walking down the street just passing under the Sydney Harbour Bridge when I encountered them. I remember the conversation clearly but not the features of the participants.

"Well, Hello there CJ!" One of the males said to me. I looked at him weary. I liked to be known as CJ.

"I know you can't talk so Ill just talk. You listen carefully." The same male says to me. I nod and watch cautiously.

"You're famous amoungst my friends, one of the leaders in our group had come to know of your ability to not age and we would like you to come with us." The other male explained. I remember looking between them all and then running off towards a group of people and disappearing into the crowd. Thats all I could remember of that day but from then on I have been on the run from them and their friends.

After running for a while I had pieced together all the details. After piecing together all the information, I knew they were Vampires. I know how they didnt sleep, didnt eat, are cold as ice, dont sweat, dont age, skin hard as rock, run extremely fast and extremely strong. I also had a handy piece of information to escape them. Stand in an area of sunlight, the vampires sparkle and humans can see it. I had escaped many times by hiding in the middle of a sunny area with alot of people around. I had confirmed them being vampires, when I saw one of the people chasing me drink the blood of a young man but also I had bought a book about vampires and had read it.

The myth of vampires is true but most of the things arnt. Like burning in the sun isnt real, turning into bats isnt real, sleeping in coffins ist real.

Oh I forgot to mention a few details.

My name is Charlotte Ryan Evanson, daughter of Charles Evanson Junior, grand daughter of Esme Anne Platt Evanson and Im on the run from vampires.

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**

**So, What do you think?**

**This story came to me when I was on my holiday, on a cruise that went from sydney to Isle of pines - Mystery Island - Port Vila - Lafou - Noumea before returning to sydney.**

**More to come let me know what you think.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. CH 2 - Alaska

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

Let me recap on my life so far.

My name is Charlotte 'CJ' Evanson. Daughter of Charles Evanson JR ,Grand daughter of Esme Anne Platt Evanson and youngest sister to Elizabeth,Rebecca and Renee Evanson, All of whom are dead. My sister Renee and I were abused by my grandfather when we went to live with him after our father and two older sisters Rebecca and Elizabeth died of the influenza.

I have been 17 for 37 years and I cant ever age. Im on the run from vampires because of my uniqueness. I am a human that stays forever young like a vampire. I am just like a normal human except I dont age, at all.

Well then back to my story.

**December 2004**

Here I am running from the vampires I had met all those years ago. I am currently in New york city. The two males and two females known as Jericho, Janice, Jason and Jenna. Or as I call them, the J team. Jericho and Jenna are together, Jason and Janice are together. One thing I notice that all the people chasing me have one thing in common. Even though they come from different countries they all have theys deep blood red eyes that can pierce your heart with a single look. According to them, I am apparently wanted in over 100 states around the world. As I said before I am not a criminal of any sorts.

Im running and running. I have to swerve in and out of the streets and alleys to get away from them. I run fast to the middle of a random street and stand in the sun. I know I have gotton away. I can see the four Vampires hidden in the shadows of the alleyway where the sun doesnt hit. I smirk with my hands on my hips.

"We will be back, you wont be free for long now human. We will eventually get you when you least expect it!" The four take off at the speed of light and I circle back towards where I started.

I walk into the Alleyway I started in before I was interuppted by the J team. I look around before heading towards the back of one of the three dumpsters where I stashed what I had on me. I make my way towards the dumpster I hid my cargo and kneel down next to it. I smile. CJ 110 - VAMPS 0. I pick up my belongings from behind the dumpster. I have a pair of clothes, a bottle of water, some photos and a plastic bag of food i had found. I dont have much but the necessities.

I exit the alley with my belongings and walk down the streets of New York towards the edge of the city. I hate being inside the cities but its the best place to find food. I have stashed enough food to get me through for a week.

I dont know where I am going but I know staying in one place to long isnt the best idea. As I walk down the street I have to stop a few time for breaks. Can you blame me?

Days have gone by as I follow roads. I come to a dock on my travels and sneak onto a large fishing vessel. I dont know how long I had been on the boat for but I had eaten nearly all the food I had stashed away. One I felt the boat had stopped I snuck a quick glance out of my hiding place in one of the unused rooms. I see land. I smile and sneak my way off the boat and begin walking down a road.I was lucky the boat had stopped on land and I had not been found.

I follow what looks to be a main road.I continue walking until I find a tourist map board. Im in Alaska according to the map. I look around the map for some sort of town. I guess I have a long walk ahead of me.

I take a seat and rest for a bit. I pull out the photos I had. I had 4 photos.

I look at the one of my mother and father. I never met my mother so Im glad I had this photo so I wont forget what they both look like. I look at the next one under it. Its of me and my three sisters. The photo was taken at my 6th birthday party before Father and my two older sisters died. Renee was 16,Rebecca 17 and Elizabeth 18. Its the only one I have of my sisters. I have two more. One is of my grandmother Esme and the other is of grandmother and grandfather together. I put the photos back in my bag and stand up dusting dirt covered snow off of me. I continue my journey down the main road.

I walk for a long time. My feet hurt, Im so exhausted, and my stomach hurts from lack of food. Im getting very tired that I almost collapse. The weather has change drastically and there looks to be a storm heading my way. I sit down on a rock and huddle into the thin jumper Im wearing. Right now I couldnt care about the snow soaking through my clothes. Im exhausted. Im drifting off, when im startled by headlights shining in my face. I put my hand to my face to cover the lights shining in my face. I would have run but im very exhausted. I also wouldnt run because the vampires chasing me wouldnt be driving a car.

"Are you ok?" I hear a voice say but I cant pin point the location its coming from due to the wind and the snow. A storm had picked up and It was very hard to see.

"Miss, are you ok?" The voice is closer and as I remove my hand from my face all I can see is a pair of golden coloured eyes. I just stare at the face. I hear a gasp in the distance.

"Eleazer, shes turning blue, get her in the car." I hear another voice say next to me. Its a female voice I can hear.

"Come on, let us get you warm." The male voice says. I feel myself being led towards the car. I would have struggled but I was too tired. I let them lead me towards the car. I get settled in the car and I can feel the car start and heat swarm the car. I watch the woman turn around to face me. She has the same coloured eyes as the man. She smiles at me. I smile back, but it was forced due to exhaustion.

"Hey, Im Carmen and this is my husband Eleazer. What were you doing out in the cold here in Alaska, Sweetie?" The woman now known as Carmen asks me. Im glad she hasnt said anything about the bruises. Yes I have bruises. Its a long story. I will get to it.

I dont answer her. Im not being rude its just hard to communicate. I have learnt sign language but most people dont no sign language. I watch as Carmen waits for my answer. When I just stare at her she continues to talk.

"Well were going to drive you to our place and get you warm. You were freezing. Your colour is going back to normal now but we will let you stay till the morning if you wish." Carmen explains. I nod.

I nod before I look out the window. I notice the time in the corner of my eye. I relax in the warm car and gently concentrate on my surroundings for my escape route.

We pull up into a lit up house. I stare in awe at how beautiful it is. These people must be rich. I watch as the golden eyed couple get out and Eleazer pulls open my door and Carmen offers me her hand. I just look at it. She pulls her hand back and gestures for me to follow. I follow the two strangers up the stairs and into the house where im greeted by warmth and light. Its just as beautiful as it is on the outside. I watch as three women descend the stairs all beautiful blondes. I watch the three blondes head to, what seems to be the living room.

Carmen tries to take my backback off of me but I step to the side. No one takes my stuff. She seems shocked and confused but waves it away.

"Well come in and let us properly introduce you to our family, were the Denalis." Carmen gestures me to the sofa so im sitting facing the three blondes and Eleazer and Carmen are standing behind the three of them. I watch the people in front of me carefully as I use the corners of my eyes to plan an an emergency escape route.

"Well,This is Kate, Tanya and Irena my sisters." As Carmen says each name they nod and say hey or hello. Carmen wanders off and im sitting infront of the others awkwardly.

I look around the house and then return my eyes to the four people infront. I notice they all have golden returns and places a blanket ontop of me, I feel her cold hand as she drapes the blanket over me. I nod.

" How old are you, if you dont mind me asking?" Kate speaks up.

I Just look at her. How can I communicate with them. Come on think.

"Why dont you talk?" Irena asks. I look at her and sigh. I gesture to my mouth and then shake my head.

"Ohhhh you cant talk. How about I get you a pen and paper?" Irena asks me. I nod. Why didnt I think of that? I watch as Irena leaves and then comes back. She hands me a pen and pad of paper. I nod.

**CJ'S CONVO ON PAPER WILL BE IN ITALICS AND UNDERLINED**

I take the pen and paper and begin writing my answers to their previous questions.

_Im Charlotte but prefer to be called CJ im 17. _ I write and show the family infront of me. They smile.

'Well its nice to meet you CJ." Eleazer says to me before heading through a door to my left. I focus back on the women infront of me.

"How did you get the bruises on your face?" Carmen asks.

_I got into a fight._ I write and show them, Its partially the truth.

"Well how about some cocoa or a nice hot shower." Carmen asks me. A shower sounds amazing but I havent got any clean clothes. Whats the point of showering if you have to get into dirty clothes. I look like a mess anyway probably. They probably couldnt even tell what colour hair I have, Im that dirty.

_I havent got any spare clothes_. I hold up the pad.

"Oh its no problem we have plenty of clothes that will fit you." Kate says. I nod and follow the four girls up the stairs and into a room on the right. I walk into the room and its beautiful. Its like a cabin. log wood walls, a hand made quilt, its beautiful. I watch as Tanya returns with some clothes and Irena returns with some towels.

"Just go into the bathroom and have a shower and ill go down and get some food for you for after your shower." Kate explains.

_Thankyou all so much_. I hold up the pad and then leave it on the bed before walking into the bathroom after taking the towels off of Irena and the clothes. I strip the jumper im wearing and the long sweats. I take a look at myself in the mirror. I had many bruises scattering my whole body. The ones on my face werent that bad but they still hurt. I finish stripping and then walk to the shower and turn the water on.

Stepping into the shower I suddenly feel fresh and energised and mainly clean. I scrub my body hard and wash my hair to remove all the dirt and grime. I finish showering, towel dry and then place the clothes the girl had given me on. I make sure everything is packed back into the backpack and the bathroom is neat again before standing up and making my way to the door.

I take a deep breath and look down at the door handle. I slowly open the door. I breath out and see Kate, Irena, Tanya and Carmen looking at me shocked. I gulp.

The girls all come out of their shocked faces and make their way over to me.

"Wow CJ you are one beautiful girl. How did you hide such a beautiful young woman under all that grime and dirt?" Kate speaks me. I shrug and smile. I place my backpack onto the floor and Carmen guides me over to the bed. I sit down and look around the room. Its just normal for me to look around my surroundings for possible escape roots.

"Are you hungry?" Kate asks me.

I nod.

Kate places a plate of sandwiches next to me and I grab one hungrily. I munch on half of the sandwich. I scoff the food down making myself almost choke.

"Slow down honey. There is plenty more." Kate tells me. I smile sheepishly before continue to eat at a slower pace.

"CJ. When was the last proper meal you ate?" Carmen asks me. I look in her eyes and sigh.

_A few years ago, I think _ I write and show my answer to the girls once I have the pen in my hand. I hear a few gasps.

"Are you saying you havent had a descent meal in years? CJ are you homeless?" Carmen asks shocked. I sigh.

_Yeah its been a few years. i have been homeless for a while._ I write and hand it to Carmen. Once the girls read it they look at me shocked. But it was Irena who spoke up.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want. I dont have a problem with it and I am sure everyone else doesnt aswell." She says. I notice all the others in the room nod. Should I stay for a while?

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want child." I hear a male voice. I look up to see Eleazer standing to the side of the door. I hadnt even noticed him come in. Wait, cold and hard skin, quiet as a mouse, inhumanly beautiful. Oh god they have to be some sort of vampire. I start to shake and bring my knees to my chest. Out of all the people I had to interact with, I would choose vampires and a male vampire aswell. I stand from the bed and back into the nearest corner. The golden eyed vampires or so I think they are, just watch me with confusion filled faces.

"CJ, are you ok?" Carmen asks me. I shake my head, no.

"Dont be freightened child!" Eleazer asks me. I look at him with wide eyes and hold my knees tightly to my body as im pulled into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Sit down you bitch." I get slapped across the face by A tall muscle man with black hair. He hovers over me as im stood in a corner of a small room in an abandoned warehouse. I shake and shiver as he gets closer to my face. I can feel his breath on my face._

_"Calm down man, she will in time obey us willingly."A man in the shadows says. I watch with wide eyes as the black haired man grabs my arm and flings me onto a rusty bed, laughing as I land hard and my head hits the frame._

_The man in the shadows comes out and I see he has Blonde hair and piercing olive green eyes. He moves over to where I am currently sitting on the bed with my knees against my chest. He reaches out and strokes my face. I cringe back from his touch and he grabs my face forcefully and pushes me down so Im laying on the bed with him on top of me. I cant stop the tears sliding down my face._

_"Dont be freightened child. You will learn to love it here." _

_end of flashback_

I continue to shake and hold me knees tighter to my chest as I get pulled out of my memory.

"CJ. We wont harm you." Carmen informs me. She places the notepad and pen about a foot away from me. I watch with caution as she does so. I snatch the pad and ped up and begin to shakily write.

_Thats what they said._ I write and hold up looking watchfully at the people in the room.

"Thats what who said?" Eleazer asks. I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

_Vampires and Boss. _I scribble down and hold the pad up. I knew the day would come when I would be caught. I never thought I wouldn't recognise them.

"What did you say?" Eleazer asked. I look quickly around the room at the again shocked faces.

_Your all vampires. Ive had enough of running. Get it over with_. I write. I confidently get into a kneeling position and look to the floor in a surrendering position.

"What are you doing child?" I hear Eleazer tell me. I look to his face and notice his confusion.

_Arnt you going to take me to your master. _I scribble down. Now It was my turn to be confused.

"What master? How did you know we were vampires?" Kate speaks up.

_Ive been running from vampires for a very, very long time. You wouldnt believe how long, Im tired of running._ I write shakily as I begin breaking down into tears.

"Sweetie, we are sorry for what you have been through. You are welcome to stay here!" Carmen comes over to me and I freeze. Carmen backs away. I sit in the corner of the room still wary of the vampires.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh its alright. We will help you out. Please dont cry!" I hear Carmen say. My tears subside and I sit straight up and wipe my face with the back of my hand.

I sniffle and nod.

"What do you mean boss? boss said wouldnt harm you?" Irena asks.

_I was Kidnapped and the man that kidnapped me said he wouldnt harm me but he lied. I escaped about 2 weeks ago._ I write fast before showing them. I tell them the truth. I see sad faces around the room.

"Is he the reason you have all those bruises on your body." Carmen asks. I nod.

"How long have you been running from vampires?" Tanya says. She was obviously asking the question that everyone was thinking. I sigh again.

_23 years and How come your eyes are gold not red?_ I say waiting for the shocked faces. Nope they had confusion faces instead.

"Its our diet. Red eyed vampires drink human blood. Gold eyed vampires drink animal blood." Tanya explains. I nod.

_So you are like vegetarians_. I write. They all nod.

"How can you have been on the run for 23 years when your only 17?" Eleazer asks intrigued.

_When I was 9 I became very sick, I was told I was dieing of influenza and my grandfather took me to a healing man that I once encountered. He did some mumbo jumbo talking and waving his arms around but it didnt work. My grandfather took me to many healing men and one of them worked because I got better really fast. It wasnt untill a few years after my 17th birthday that I realised I dont age_." I explain to the confused faces that were now turning to shock.

"CJ, when were you born? How does your immortality work?" Eleazer asks me very intrigued.

_I was born in 1951 and I can do anything a human can except I dont ever age. I stay looking 17 forever._ I inform them.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say.

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**

**So, What do you think?**

**If I get anything wrong please feel free to tell me and I can change it.**

**More to come.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. CH 3 - Moving on

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I had just met up with the Denali covern. They had rescued me from the freezing weather of Alaska. So here I am at the Denalis house, Yep I was running from vampires but I am currently in a house full of vampires that are called vegetarian vampires because of their diet. They drink animal blood instead of human blood making their eyes gold not red. I actually like these kind of vampires. They were like the goodguys.

I had ate some food, talked, showered and then went to sleep. Kate, Irena, Carmen and Tanya were looking after me very well. I was actually getting better with the affection and people touching. I have been able to let the Denalis hug me and I return the hugs. I have even let Eleazer hug me. I still havent said a word yet. I had been with the Denalis about a month now, my bruises were almost gone and I looked clean and healthy and felt great. I had come think of Eleazer and Carmen as my parents and Irena, Kate and Tanya as my sisters because of the way we act like sisters and that reminds me of my sisters I lost. I hadnt told them anything about my family and I dont really want to.

Tanya, Kate and I did alot of bonding. I enjoy there company. I love when they hang with me. It makes me feel like a teenager. I remember a time when we all bonded. We were outside after a storm had finished and cleared up. We were all picking up debris and other things when I had gotten an Idea.

_Flashback_

_"Wow that storm hit hard." Carmen states the obvious as we start picking up debri._

_Good observation captain obvious.__I had wrote in big letters and shown Carmen. Carmen looks at me with her hands on her hips._

_"You little missy, are gonna get it now." Carmen says running at me in human pace. I run away from her. Shes a bit to fast and catches me. We fall to the floor and Carmen begins to tickle me. I grab a bit of snow in my hand and smush it in her hair. She stops for a bit allowing me the chance to get out from under her and escape. I run away laughing. I face Carmen and shes picking up a pile of snow and making a snowball. I smirk. She throws it and I duck. I turn to face the direction it landed and see Tanya with a face full of snow. I burst out laughing._

_"Oh you think this is funny do you." Tanya says picking up some snow, turning it into a snowball before throwing it at me. She misses and it Hits Irena. I begin to laugh because I had created a snowball fight without meaning to._

_I watch as Irena pegs a snowball at Tanya. It hits her in the face. I then see a snowball coming my way but I dont move in time and it hits me in the face. I look in the direction it came from and see Eleazer laughing. I smirk and grab a pile of snow and chase him around. We begin to throw snowballs at each other for a while._

_As we tire, well mainly me, we all collapse in the snow next to each other. Im inbetween Carmen and Kate. Next to kate was Irena and Tanya and next to Carmen was Eleazer. I cant help but think this is my family. _

_End of flashback_

Im currently eating breakfast in the kitchen while Kate and Irena are trying to make me laugh so milk will come out of my nose. It wasnt working. I whistle when I want someone to look at me.

_I think its time that I move on. I never stay in one place for too long and I believe its time to go. I will be back though. _I write and hand it to Eleazer who calls everyone in and hand them the paper. Once everyone has read the paper they look at me with unhappy faces.

"Do you really have to go CJ?" Kate asks. I nod as I place my breakfast bowl in the sink.

_Yeah I do. I love staying here but I need to get moving. I will be back though, you can count on that._ I write and hand it to Carmen who reads it and hand it to everyone else. Carmen sweeps me into a hug.

"Im going to miss you. Your like a daughter I never could have but always wanted." Carmen says kissing the top of my head. I hug her back tightly.

_Your like a mother I always wanted and Im not going to be gone for long. You will see me again_ I write. I release Carmen and she reads the paper. She smiles and kisses my cheek. I smile back. Im then swarmed by Kate, Irena and Tanya.

"We love you CJ. Your our little sister and make sure you come back please." Kate says.

"Yeah we love you." Tanya and Irena say together.

I will come back. I write after they release me. They all hug me again, kiss my temple then release me. Carmen stays downstairs with me while Kate, Tanya and Irena pack a little suitcase that I will need on my journey. Eleazer is getting the car ready to take me to the bus stop.

Carmen and I walk out with Carmen. Kate, Irena and Tanya come out with a medium sized suitcase and place it in the boot of the car.

"Where will you go?" Carmen asks me.

_I dont know. I just go wherever the roads take me._ I write.

"Ok but be careful sweetie." Carmen and the others give me one last hug before I hop in the car and Eleazer drives me to the bus stop. I wave out the window at the Denali girls as we drive off. I was going to miss them but it wont be the last time I see them.

We get to the bus station and Eleazer grabs my suitcase and walks me to the bus.

"Well Cj. Take care ok. Im going to miss you." Eleazer says to me. He pulls me into a hug.

_Thankyou. Your like the father I always wanted. Your family has been amazing. I would like it if I could call your family,my family. Is that alright _I write after Eleazer had hugged me.. We pull back from another hug after he reads the note and I look into Eleazers eyes.

"Yes its alright. We would all be happy if you would like to call us your family." I smile and hug Eleazer as the bus pulls up.

"Take care CJ. See you soon." Eleazer hugs me and ushers me onto the bus. I walk onto the bus and take a seat near a window so I can see Eleazer. A single tear rolls down my cheeks as the bus takes off. I wave to Eleazer as we depart. I sit back on the seat and re adjust myself for the long journey.

Heading down the road on the bus , journeying to god knows where. Weve been driving for a very long time. Its been about almost 2 exhausted and I havent done anything. We did stop a while back for restroom breaks, to get some food and sleep. I had eaten two of the three sandwiches, an apple and a bag of crisps Carmen had given me in my handbag.

"Now entering Forks, Washington. For those wanting to get off, the stop will be in 10 minutes time. That is all" The bus driver announces. Hmm Forks. I play with the necklace Carmen had given me. Its a silver chain with the Denali crest on it. I loved it.

"Forks, Washington. All wishing to depart please follow me off the bus to retrieve your luggage." The bus drivers voice brings me out of my daydream. I walk down the bus to hop off. I hop off of the bus and around to the luggage area. I grab my luggage and make my way over to a diner. I need a map of the town or a town gossip. In my travels the town gossip is the best person to go to. Its the best way to find out alot about the town. It comes in handy.

I walk into the diner that was here in town, an drag the suitcase behind me. I walk in and find a table. I dont have any money but I surely could find someone in here to help me find a place to stay. I look around the diner at the occupants.

"Hey sweetie what can I get you?" I waitress asks me. I look up at her. Name badge displaying Cora. Nice name.

_Nothing thanks I was actually wondering if you could point me in the direction to where I can find a map. _ I write and she show her. She gives me a sad look and nods.

"How about I bring you and sandwich and a map?" Cora explains to me. I nod.

_Thankyou._ I write. She looks at my answer and I watch Cora leave back to the counter.

"Here you go sweetie." Cora hands me my sandwich and A map. I place the map in my jacket pocket. I show the same thankyou I wrote before.

"There is a family on the outskirts of town called the Cullens. You actually look like Mrs Cullen. I could swear you were her biological daughter. Are you related to them?" Cora explains to me. Huh I look like Mrs Cullen. Now that I have to see. Might aswell go to the Cullens. Its worth a shot.

_Thankyou and no im not related to the Cullens._I write and watch Cora walk off to serve other customers. I eat the sandwich Cora had given me. I bundled myself up before going back out onto the streets of Forks.

Now which way to go? I think to myself. Hmmmm.

Cora said out of town so If I follow this road it might lead to out of town. I continue thinking to myself as I make my way down the road.

What should my excuse for knocking on the door be? I think. Hmmm

Well I could have had car trouble, no, I dont have a car. Umm oh I got off at the wrong bus stop and dont know where I am. Yeah thats seems like a good one. Well its the best I can come up with that seems reasonable. I continue to ramble in my head. I find a tree and rest against it. I decide to have a look at what the girls packed. I open the suitcase and I cant believe my eyes.

Right on top of everything is an envelope with my name written on top. I pick it up and open it. Inside is a wad of cash and a note.

_Dear CJ,_

_Here is some cash you can use for your travels. _

_If you need anymore just let us know._

_Keep safe, we love you._

_Love,_

_ Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya _

_ Irena and Kate_

I fold the note back up and pull the wad of cash out. I begin to count the money. I count the last note and cant believe what generous people the Denalis are. They had given me $3000 in cash. Im going to save it until im in desperate need. I stuff it back in the envelope and place it in the bottom of the suitcase. The girls had packed me 2 pairs of clothes ,some packet food and a bottle of water. I smile to myself and zip the suitcase back up. I stand up, fix myself up then carry on down the road to the Cullens house. Who knows what will await me

**So another chapter done. More to come.**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	4. CH 4 - The Cullens

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I had just hoped off a bus in Forks, Washington. Im heading to a family on the outside of town called the Cullens. Apparently, well according to the diner worker Cora, I look like Mrs Cullen and that I could pass as her biological daughter. There is no way that Mrs Cullen could be related to me or any family member. From what I have been told my grandfather was an only child, my dad was an only child, my mum was an only child and my grandmother was an only child. Im the only one left to carry on my line.

Im heading down the road towards the edge of town. I should have got directions because im in the middle of know where. I continue walking until I end up coming into view of a side road. Hmm.

I look further down the road and see nothing in sight. I decide to take a risk and take a left and head up the side road. Im walking for what seems to be forever.

Im walking for a bit when a massive beautiful house come into view. My jaw drops open and im stunned as I stare at the amazing house.

WOW was all I could think. I take a long deep breath in then exhale as I adjust myself. The black leggings, Black boots, White tank top im wearing under my red hip length suede jacket make me feel all tight an constricted as I begin my way up the stairs. Taking the steps one by one I tell myself to breath in and out. I make it to the front door and knock on it twice. About a minute later the door opens and Im face to face with a blonde haired, Golden eyed, Pale man. Not more Vampires. At least they are vegetarians. Alright CJ play it cool. Dont act like you know they are vampires.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the blonde man asks me. Shit my notepad is in my back pack. I guess I can use sign language and maybe someone knows it here. If not Ill pull my note pad out.

SIGN LANGUAGE IN BOLD AND UNDERLINED.

**"Hello. My name is CJ, I got off at the wrong stop which is just down the road from your driveway. There are no more buses tonight. I was wondering if you would let me stay for the night so I can catch the early bus in the morning."** I sign. I notice a few figures moving around behind the blonde man in the distance.

**"Well, I guess we cant let you stay on the streets. Why dont you come in? Im sure you need a rest." **The blonde signs back. I look shocked before smiling.

**"Thankyou so much and you can talk. I can hear just not speak. I just wanted to know if someone knew sign language."** I thank him for his kindness and walk into the entrance. The house is as beautiful.

"Oh ok. Yes I know sign language. Why dont you follow me and Ill have my wife set up a room for your stay tonight?" Blonde man says. I nod. I turn to him and begin to sign.

**"I can take the sofa. No need to fuss over me." **

"Its no problem. I wont let a guest sleep on the sofa. I will have my wife make you up a room. Now why dont you come into the living room and have a seat!" I follow the blonde man in to the living room and he gestures for me to sit on the sofa.

I sit on a sofa and watch the blonde man sit on the sofa infront of me. I also notice a few others come into the room. I notice a blonde haired beauty come and sit on a sofa to my left leaning against a big muscle man with black hair. I also can see a pixie like girl sitting on the lap of a blonde haired man that could pass as blonde beauties twin. They were on the sofa to my right. Last but not least I notice a very good looking Auburn haired man on a recliner by himself. So there is 6 of them, wait didnt blonde haired man say he had a wife. I wonder where she is.

"Well let me introduce you to my family. These are my adopted children, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice. My name is Carlisle. We are the Cullens." I watch as they all nodded their heads as their name was called. So hot vamp is Edward.

**"Well, its a pleasure to meet you all. Im Charlotte but I prefer to be called CJ. Can you speak for me?."** I sign to Carlisle.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you aswell, CJ. Everyone in this house knows Sign language. I taught you mind telling me how old you are? Only if you want to." Carlisle asks me. I nod.

**"Im 17."** I sign. I look around the room and notice that most of the eyes are on me.

"My wife should be home soon. She just poped out to do some errands." Carlisle says. I nod.

**"Well, what do you guys do?"** I sign trying to start conversation.

"Well, Im a Doctor at the hospital and the others are students at Forks highschool. My wife is an interior designer and decorator plus an architect. She actually designed this house." Im shocked.

**'Wow thats amazing. You must all be smart,your wife is very talented. Its an amazing house."** I sign. Looking around the interior of the house.

"Well thankyou. Im glad you like it." I hear an angelic voice penetrate the air. I turn and face the spot the voice came from and im stunned. No beyond stunned. Im shocked. Standing infront of me in the flesh as a vampire. My grandmother, Esme Evanson well now Esme Cullen I guess now.

(Esme was standing in a spot where Cjs hands were visible)

"Hello, im Esme Cullen, mother and wife to this brood." Esme says to me. I sit in shock staring at the women I have known all my life to be dead.

**"Your suppose to be dead."** I sign before fading into the darkness.

**I know this is a short one, sorry.**

**More to come though so keep following.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	5. CH 5 - Past truths

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I open them and all 7 vampires are in the room.

"Oh good, your awake." Carlisle says to me with a smile on his face. I wasn't smiling. I nod.

**"Im sorry for collapsing. I thought I saw something that freaked me out."** I sign. I take a glance around the room and my eyes lock onto Esmes. Nope i wasnt hallucinating. There standing between Alice and Edward is my grandmother, Esme Anne Platt Evanson Cullen. Yep I said her full name. Im serious now. I continue to stare wide eyed at Esme.

"Are you all right dear?" Esme asks me. I nod. I look to the floor then back up.

**"Um, can I ask you something Mrs Cullen?"** I enquire. Im hoping she is Esme Evanson. I would have a relative.

"Sure, what is it dear?" Esme responds.

**"Are you Esme Platt?"** I sign my hands finish the sentence I notice a few people in the room go whiter then they already are. I guess they werent expecting a question like the one I just asked.

"Yes, I was until I married." Esme responds. I nod. I dont know whether to be happy or sad. I guess she wouldnt know about me since she thinks her line ended when her son died.

"Why did you ask that question dear?" Esme asks curiously. I would aswell if someone asked me about my past name.

**"Well I know you."** I sign back.

"I surely would have remembered meeting you, but I dont." I nod as Esme says this. Obviously she was gone before I was born. I guess handing her a picture of my mom and dad and my grandfather and her will explain a few things. I get the pictures out of my pocket as I sit up in the bed. I hand the pictures to Esme and she takes them from me looking confused.

"What are these?" She asks me.

**"Just look at them. I will explain after you look at them."** I sign. I watch everyone crowd around Esme looking at the pictures.

"Where did you get these?"Esme asks looking at me.

**"My grandfather gave me the photos. The one of the two people you dont recognise are my parents, the one of the four girls are myself and my sisters and then there is you and then you and your ex husband ."** I sign.

"Alright. Why do you have a photo of my ex husband and me ?" Esme says.

**"Your not going to believe me but your ex husband, Charles Evanson Senior, is my grandfather." **I sign. I watch Esme give me a confused look.

"How can you be his grand daughter? His grandkids if he had any other kids would be in their 50's-60's now. Your only 17, it doesnt make any sense." Esme is getting really frustrated and confused.

**"What im trying to say is that I am the grandaughter of Charles Evanson Senior, Daughter of Charles Evanson Junior and your Grand daughter."** I explain.

"Its impossible, my only biological child died a few days after he was born." Esme explains to me with a sad expression plasted on her angelic face.

**"Well I know that my grandfather, Charles Evanson Senior, hid my father, Charles Evanson Junior when he was a baby to make my grandmother, Esme Anne Platt Evansons life hell. He didnt think Esme would jump of a cliff."** I explain. I hear a few gasps.

"So, you are telling me that my husband hid my only biological son from me to make me believe he was dead." I nod. I see Esme lean into Carlisle as she dry sobs.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Rosalie speaks up. I look at her. She has confusion and interest on her face.

**"You have to believe me! your son wasn't dead."** I sign. I look pleadingly at Esme .

"Do you have any proof?" Carlisle speaks up. I nod and open the other pocket of my jumper. I pull out 2 pieces of paper and hand them to Carlisle. He takes them from me and begins to look over them. He looks at me confused.

"These are birth certificates!" I roll my eyes at his answer.

**"Well If you look at the first one, it should be Charles Evanson Juniors birth certificate and the second is mine."** I sign. Once my hands finish moving he looks at the two documents again. He looks at them and his eyes go wide. I smile.

"Esme, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Charlotte Ryan Evanson." Carlisle says still in shock. I also notice Esme go into shock after Carlisles expression turns to confusion.

**"hello, Grandmother."** I sign to Esme then wave.

"Its not possible." Was all Esme could say as she looks at me. I nod in understanding.

"My son was alive the entire time. How can you be my grandaughter? your only 17." Esme explains confused.

**"I can say the same. You have been dead for 84 years but here you are alive and looking exactly like you did,84 years ago."** I inform them. Esme didnt say anything so I continued.

**"I know you are all vampires because I have been on the run from vampires most of my life. I just cant believe my own grandmother is alive." **I sign with a smile on my face. No one has moved since we started the conversation. I can see them all processing what I have signed.

"What I would like to know is how your human and can be Esmes grandaughter. According to your birth certificate you should be 54 years old but you look to be 17?"Carlisle voices his thoughts.

**"Well I got sick with the influenza when I was 9 and my grandfather took me to a healer and they used some words but I didnt get better so granfather took me to a few more healers and one seemed to work and I got better fast. Like really fast. On my 17 birthday I blacked out but didnt think much of it until many years later when I realised I wasnt changing at all. It was then I realised that I would never age and forever remain 17."** I sign my explaination and notice alot of sad looking faces around the room. Im sure Carlisle would like to know more.

"What Happened to your parents, sisters and grandfather?" Alice asks me. Finally the pixie has spoken up.

**"Well my mother died giving birth to me. In 1957,My father and two older sisters, Elizabeth ,18, and Rebecca,17, died from the influenza. I was 6. I was sent with my sister Renee to live with my grandfather. Just before my 17th birthday my grandfather and sister were shot to pay of his gambling debts. Renee was almost 27 and she was killed on accident."** I inform the Cullens. Tears had made their way down my face during my explaination.

Esme and the others had gotten over their shock. Esme raced over to me and hugged me tight. She kept repeating im sorry over and over again.

"Did Charles beat you or hurt you?" Rosalie asks. I nod. Rosalie looks very angry and Esme looks like she wants to cry and lash out.

"What happened honey?" Esme asks pushing a piece of my long wavy honey brown hair behind my ear.

**" He used to beat Renee and I just for the fun of it. We werent allowed out of the house for the first few years but we tried to run away. We got beaten worse when we did. When Renee turned 18 he started making Renee sleep in his bed, cook and clean for him. I only had to cook, clean and go to school. I could hear Renee crying at night and I would cry aswell. I was 8 and couldnt do anything. After a few years I was able to go to school and shop for him. We were still punching bags.I was happy when he died but upset and angry when Renee died." **I sign with tears streaming down my face.

Rosalie and Esme wrap me in their arms and we all cry together. Well myself being the only one letting tears fall.

"I cant believe that I have a biological relative left. I had four granddaughters." I hear Esme say through our sobs. grandaughters.

"Well, you are staying here Ok." Esme demands in a gentle voice, I nod my head yes and smile. We hug each other again.

"CJ, Who are you on the run from?" Jasper speaks up.

**"The Volturi. Apparently im the most incredible being the Volturi have ever seen and they want me to join them. I have been avoiding them for 23 years and havent being captured by them yet."** I explain to the Cullens. I watch as Carlisle gets up and leave.

"Hes going to work." Esme informs me like she read my mind.

"Well I will let you get some rest. I will see you in the morning." Esme says. I nod and she leaves the room with the others. I snuggle down into the bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**another chapter done. More to come.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	6. CH 6 - Jump

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

Waking up the next morning I feel refreshed and happy. I go into the adjoining bathroom and freshen up. I shower and change into some clothes that had been left on the end of the bed. I put on a pair of black converse, denim black short shorts and a Blue tanktop and a black cardigan. I walk downstairs to find the others. I see Esme, Rosalie and Alice sitting at the dining room table with pens and paper scattered around.

"Morning Sweetie." Esme greets me with a hug and a kiss to the forehead. I smile and take a seat between Rosalie and Esme. Esme stands up and goes over to the stove.

"We are going shopping today. You need clothes and furniture for your new room." Alice explains to me . I nod.

**"Um, ok, sounds cool."** I sign as Esme places a plate of jam toast infront of me. I quickly eat and once Im finished we head out.

We all get into the jeep. I sit in the middle of back seat, Alice on my right and Edward , who was forced to come by Alice, on my left. Rosalie in the passenger seat and Esme driving. We arrive to the mall in no time and hop out. As always vampires get stared at because of their ability to be inhumanly beautiful. We walk into the shopping centre and Alice leads us into a shop where she starts zooming around in human pace to gather clothes. I try a few on and she agrees before grabbing alot of clothes in my size. We end up having to get Edward to drive home and get Emmett so they can bring an extra car to us.

Once we had got everything I need, well clothes and bed linen. We headed into furniture warehouse to get things for my new bedroom. We walked around together and found everything we needed in four hours. We had stopped to feed me of course much to Alices' frustration. In the end I ended up with a bed, two bedside tables, a desk and chair, a laptop, sterio, a bookshelf and an arm chair. We were having the furniture delivered when we call up. Alice and the others wanted to paint first.

It seems we had everything. We all hoped into the jeep and volvo once all our shopping was loaded into the two cars.

Esme, Rose and Alice will be painting my new room tomorrow then we can get the furniture delivered very soon. I hadnt thought about leaving here as Esme has decided for me that I was to permanently stay. I couldnt argue with that. Im with family and I will be protected.

Once everything was loaded into the house. Alice and Rose raced upstairs with my new clothes. Esme went into the kitchen to start cooking as it was nearing 4pm now. I watch Edward join in watching baseball with Emmett and Jasper. Man, Edward is so handsome. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. I head upstairs into my room. I turn the new sterio on and begin to jump around the room to the song. Kelly clarkson - since you been gone. Im on my bed when the song finishes and I bow. I hear clapping and turn to see Rose and Alice standing in my closet. I forgot they were in there. I blush embarrased.

"That was good. Can we join.?" Alice asks. I nod as the next song comes on. Pussycat dolls - dont cha. I smile. I love this song.

Rose and Alice join me on the bed and begin to sing the song as I just jump around singing in my head. Im glad I have people who like doing this aswell. I havent done it in a very long time. I smile as we jump around.

"Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me." Rose and Alice sing out together as the song nears the end. We fall onto the bed together as the song ends. We are laughing. My chest is heaving from all the jumping.

"That was fun. We got to do that again sometime." Rose says pulling me up then Alice. I nod.

**"It was great. I havent done it in a long time."** I sign out. They look at me and tackle me carefully to the bed. They begin tickling me. Im laughing very hard. They only stop when I find it hard to breath through the laughter. They smile and together pull me up. I smile and we all make our way down the stairs. We make our way into the dining room and relax into the chairs.  
Esme looks at us.

**"Hey Esme."** I sign breathing heavily after the jumping around and tickling.

"Hey sweetie, Did you enjoy shopping?" Esme asks me from the stove.

**"Yes, thankyou for everything."** I sign. Esme moves from the kitchen stove over to pulls me into a hug. I happily return it.

"You're family sweetie. It wasnt a problem." Esme reassures me. She kisses my head and I hug her tightly. I release Esme and she goes back to the stove.

"CJ, Do you want to go to school?" I look at her shocked.

**"I dont know. Ive never been to school since I stopped talking . How am I suppose to communicate?"** I sign looking worried.

"Do you want to go or not?" Esme asks.

**"Yes that would be amazing. Thankyou."** I finish signing and run over and hug Esme as tight as I could.

"Very well I will go an enroll you now for the first semester which starts in march." Esme says kissing my temple.

Alice gets up excitedly and begins to bounce.

"CJ, you got to have a movie night with us. Its our usual movie night, we always have movie nights on sundays to bond, please join us!" Alice speaks out very fast. I smile and nod. Im to shocked to say anything. She squeals and pulls me towards the living room.

"Its only 3pm Alice. Its called movie night for a reason." Edward says from his spot on a recliner watching baseball with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Im looking forward to it." Alice whines with a pout then excitedly starts bouncing. I cant help but laugh. My laugh causes everyone to laugh including Alice.

**"Im sorry Alice for laughing."** I sign, still laughing. She smiles and hugs me.

"Its alright." Alice says.

"CJ. Ive enrolled you to start the school term on the 17 of March with the others." Esme interupts. I smile and nod at her.

"Were going to protect you little sis." Emmett speaks up. I blush.

**"Thankyou Emmett."** I sign. I watch as Edward comes over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I feel all tingly where he touches me.

"Like Emmett said, we will protect you. Well we have to, your Esmes relative but also she would kill us if anything happened to you." Edward says to me. I blush and nod.

"Yeah, Esme will kill us." Rosalie says coming over to me. She shoves Edward and wraps me up in a hug. Alice nods and says the same.

"Yeah you all should protect CJ. Or i will kill you." Esme says with a smile on her face.

A round of yes Esmes went around the room. Carlisle walks into the living room in his work uniform. He kisses Esmes temple then Mine.

**"Hey Carlisle, how was work?"** I sign.

"Same thing everyday." He says. I get what he means. I nod.

"CJ, what would you like for dinner?" Esme asks me. I shrug.

**"Umm, suprise me."** I sign after thinking for a moment, she nods and heads into the kitchen.

"How about we play a game?" Emmett says. I hear a groan/growl come from Edward.

"Do it and Esme will kill you!" Edward warns Emmett. I wonder what that is about.

**"Wait! Emmett didnt say anything."** I look at Edward. He looks at me then at everyone in the room.

"Just tell her and I want to know what I will be killing Emmett for." Esme says coming out of the kitchen with a dish cloth in her hands.

"Well, CJ. As vampires some of us have gifts that we bring over from our human life. Alice had visions in her human life and so when she changed she can now see the future. I was very good at reading people and so when I was changed I got the gift of reading minds. Jasper was very good at reading peoples emotions so when he changed he was able to feel and influence peoples emotions." Edward Explains. I listen in awe.

**"Wow. Can you read my mind Edward?"** I sign. I begin to shout his name out in my head. He looks at me in concentration before sighing.

"Nope I cant read your mind. This has never happened before." He says looking at me then Carlisle.

"Wait, what do you mean you cant read her mind?" Carlisle says in interest.

"I cant read her mind. Its blank, How did I not realise when I first met you?." Edward says annoyed.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel!" Emmett says laughing. Edward punches him in the shoulder.

"Jeez im sorry bro." Emmett says with his hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Well that is very interesting, i think I should call our cousins." Carlisle informs us before walking away. I wonder what thats all about. I guess Im going to meet some cousins of the Cullens. Ok thats cool.

"Now Emmett, what am I going to kill you for doing!" Esme asks Emmett with her hands on her hips.

"Umm, nothing Esme." Emmett replies. I hear Edward laugh. I look to Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Emmett here, had a thought of playing catch without a ball." Edward informs.

"Im killing him for wanting to play catch without a ball?" Esme says looking at Edward with a raised eyebrown. I look on confused.

"He wants to play catch with CJ as the ball." Edward explains. I look to Emmett and he hides behind Rosalie. Rose pushes him out from behind her then punches his shoulder.

"Im sorry Esme. I wasnt really going to do it." Emmett says defeated. Esme shakes her head then points at him.

"Do anything that will hurt CJ and I will not hesitate!" Esme walks back into the kitchen after scolding Emmett who is now pouting on the couch. I laugh at the face he is making.

After that little incident, we all began to talk. They were telling me stories of things they have done. It was very interesting to say the least.

"Dinners ready CJ." Esme calls from the kitchen. 

"Well I think we should get you your dinner then we can start this movie night." Alice informs me. I nod and make my way into the kitchen for dinner.

"I hope you like it. I made satay chicken and fried rice." Esme informs. I take a whiff and it smells amazing.

**"Thankyou Esme,it looks and smells amazing."** I sign and begin to dig in. I finish my dinner and Im full. Esme cleans my plate up and I head out to the living room where Alice is setting up for the movie night, Rose is reading a magazine and the boys are nowhere to be seen.

**"Im going to go shower and get ready for the night."** I sign before leaving. I dont wait for a reply. I walk into my room, stip, shower, dry off and change. I dress into a black tanktop, pink and black striped flannelette long pj bottoms and white socks before heading down the stairs for a movie night.

I look for an empty seat. Rose and Emmett are on a sofa, Jasper and Alice on a recliner together, Carlisle and Esme on a sofa together and Edward on a recliner by himself. I decide I would sit on the floor next to the two sofas but as I walk past Esme and Carlisle to go to the seat, Esme pulls me so Im inbetween her and Carlisle. She pulls me into a one armed hug so im leaning against her side. Alice brings me popcorn and water which I settle on the table infront of me then she drapes a blankett over me. Once we are all settled in, Emmett presses play and the title screen shows King kong. I havent seen this movie so I watched with great interest but I soon fell asleep snuggled with Esme.

**So what do you think about that one.**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	7. CH 7 - Tickle wars

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I must have fallen asleep while we watched a movie because when I woke up the next morning I was in my bed. I think about what Rose, Alice and I did last night. I smile and make my way into the bathroom to relieve my bladder. Once finished using the toilet, I strip and shower to get ready for the day.

Im toweling myself dry when Alice calls from the bedroom.

"Hey CJ, I picked some clothes out for you. They are on the bed. See you down stairs."

I Knock on the door twice. I hear my bedroom door close and I open the bathroom door and head over to the bed where Alice said she had put some clothes for me. My stomach is feeling a little queezy but that might be because I am hungry. It normally does that so no need to fuss.

I look at the clothes. Not bad. Alice had given me a pair of white leggings and a baby blue off one shoulder shirt. I put the clothes on and walk into the bathroom to do my hair. I blow dry it and then brush it. I leave my hair down so it cascades down my back in waves. Its gotten so long now. It reaches the top of my bottom. I actually like it this length. I begin to make my way down the stairs with bare feet.

I can smell something amazing when I hit the base of the stairs. For a vampire that doesnt eat food, Esme sure cooks delicious food. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar and watch Esme who is cooking at the stove.

**"Morning Esme, What you making?"** I sign once Esme faces me. She smiles.

"Morning sweetie. Im making pancakes covered with fruit and cream." Esme tells me. I smile and nod. I love pancakes and fruit.

Esme places a plate in front of me. I look at the deliciousness infront of me. Two pancakes with watermellon, cherries, strawberries, apple and banana slice on top with a drizzle of cream.

**"This looks amazing, thankyou."** I sign before digging in.

"Its not a problem sweetie. I love to cook." I smile. We chat and laugh ,well me for me sign and chat. just like mothers and daughters should do as I ate. Rose and Alice come into the kitchen and sit next to me at the breakfast bar. I then see Edward walking in the room a few seconds later and he stands beside me so our hips are touching. Im still sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar.

**"Hey Edward, what you doing?"** I smile.

"Nothing. well actually something." He says secretively.

**"ok." **I smirk.

"Alright, Im trying to figure a way to read your mind. Its so frusterating. I havent ever encountered any humans that I couldnt read and now I have one human that I cant read living in my house." Edward whines and I smile.

**"See how frustrating it is from our P.O.V!"** I explain laughing. He looks at me before giving me a little shove.

"Dont laugh, its not funny." Edward says as I continue to laugh. I also hear Esme, Alice and Rose laughing aswell.

"Its not funny. If you want something to laugh about, ill give you something to laugh about." Edward informs me before advancing on me. He reaches me and I just smirk. He catches me off guard when he starts tickling my sides. I burst out into a fit of giggles as he continues to tickle me. I escape his grip and bolt to the living room to get away from him. He ends up catching me and continues to tickle me. I fall down onto the livingroom floor laughing. He falls with me landing on top of me as we both laugh hard.

We continue laughing with him on top of me. We continue laughing until it dies down, once the laughing dies down were laying on the floor with Edward on top of me. His eyes staring into mine. Edward moves a bit of hair away from my face, then slowely his lips meet mine. I dont respond for a second or two but then I respond. Edward and I are laying on the floor of the living room, him on top of me kissing. I was to caught up in the moment with Edward. I needed to stop. I pull back and look into Edwards eyes. He looks at me and again moves another tray piece of hair from my face. I blush and look away. He helps me stand up.

**"I better go." **I sign walking away.

"This isnt going to make it awkward between us, right." Edward asks. I stop walking and turn to face him. I shake my head and move into the kitchen and take a seat at the breakfast bar next to Rose and Alice again. They are having a conversation with Esme.I cant believe Edward kissed me and I kissed him back. What am I saying. Hes suppose to be your adopted brother/uncle or whatever. It should be wrong but It felt so right. I look through the window and notice Edward running into the forrest. Hes probably going to think or hunt.

I hope it isnt going to be awkward between us. I mean we live together and he kissed me. Im human and hes a vampire. Arnt there laws in his world.

**Sorry its a short chapter**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**

**So what do you think. Another chapter down another one to come.**

**Review plz**


	8. CH 8 - Feelings

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

_"This isnt going to make it awkward between us, right." Edward asks. I stop walking and turn to face him. I shake my head and move into the kitchen and take a seat at the breakfast bar next to Rose and Alice again. They are having a conversation with Esme.I cant believe Edward kissed me and I kissed him back. What am I saying. Hes suppose to be your adopted brother/uncle or whatever. It should be wrong but It felt so right. I look through the window and notice Edward running into the forrest. Hes probably going to think or hunt._

_I hope it isnt going to be awkward between us. I mean we live together and he kissed me. Im human and hes a vampire. Arnt there laws in his world._

**"Hey Rosalie, I had fun yesterday, we should do it again."**I sign to Rosalie once she looks at me.

"CJ. You can call me Rose. You are my sister after all." Rose says to me. I nod and smile. She pulls me into a one armed hug then leaves the kitchen with Alice to do god knows what. I begin to write whats on my mind into a journel I keep in the pantry since no one goes in there. Im almost finished todays entry when Alice flies into the kitchen.

"They're coming, they're coming." Alice runs into the room all excitedly.

"You can finally meet our cousins." Rose says coming in. I had only been with the Cullens for about a week and I already loved it here. I had a blood relative who I would love to call my mother.

"How long Alice?" Esme asks as I pack up my journal and place it back in the pantry.

"5 minutes and counting, Everyone to the living room." Alice says jumping up and down before racing into the living room. I walk into the living room and take a seat. Alice sitting with Jasper, Rose sitting next to Emmett, Carlisle and Esme patiently waiting to open the door. Im sitting on one of the empty sofas. Edward comes in a minute later and takes a seat next to me. I look at him and smile. He smiles back then winks. I blush and focus back on Esme and Carlisle.

"They are here." Alice whispers bouncing in her seat. I love how excited and bubbly she gets. I listen as the doorbell sounds and watch as Carlisle and Esme greet the guests.

I hear footsteps coming our way and wait for them to enter the living room. I see Carlisle and wait. I jump out of my seat bolting to none other then the Denali coven. I run straight into Carmens arms. She looks suprised but catches me and spins me around.

"I didnt think we would see you this soon." Carmen says hugging me tight.

**"I know. Im glad your here."** I sign. I release Carmen who is looking at me funny. Oh I forgot they dont know sign language.

**"Carlisle, can you communicate for me?"** I sign to Carlisle.

"CJ says, she knows and shes glad your here." Carlisle speaks for me. Carmen hugs me before I move on to everyone else.

"How do you know each other?" Carlisle asks. I look to Eleazer to explain. He nods before answering Carlisles question.

"Well Carmen and I were driving into town during a blizzard when we spotted a form sitting at a base of a tree in the snow. We walked straight up to the form and noticed CJ here. We brought her home and had her shower and get warm." Eleazer says.

**"They saved me from freezing to death."** I conclude.

"Well thankyou for saving our girl." Carlisle says.

"Now CJ, how did you end up here?" Eleazer asks me.

"I got off the bus and a women at a diner said I looked like Mrs Cullen so I headed down here and when I got inside the house and met Mrs Cullen I was shocked to discover that im related." Carlisle says as I sign.

"What do you mean your related?" Carmen asks looking from me to Esme.

"Well, CJ is my granddaughter. My ex husband hid my son and said he was dead when he wasnt. My son got married and had CJ here and three others.I believe you already know she doesnt age." Esme informs.

"Yeah we know she doesnt age. Wow thats incredible. Im glad you found each other." Carmen says walking over to Esme and hugging her.

"Well we only stopped by to say hello. We are heading to meet the Amazon coven. So we will see you on our way home and make sure you take care of CJ for us." Eleazer explains. He hugs me tightly and the two families say their goodbyes. Oh I wished they would have stayed longer. I watch the Denalis leave through the door. I turn around and watch as everyone disperses. I head into the kitchen and notice Esme has already begun to cook. I see a packet of Chicken enchilada sauce on the bench.

**"How are the Chicken Enchiladas coming along?"** I ask Esme once she looks at me.

"They are coming along fine. They should be ready in a few minutes, so why dont you go wash up." Esme informs me. I give her a salute to which she laughs at and I make my way out of the kitchen to the bathroom to wash up. I finish washing up and make my way down stairs into the kitchen where a plate of enchiladas and a cup of water is on the breakfast bar. I take my seat and begin to dig in.

**"OMG Esme these are delicious."** I sign after taking another bite. I hear Esme laugh at my eagerness.

"Im glad you like them sweetie." I continue to eat. I finish and head up stairs to Edwards room. He says I can use his computer when I want since Emmett broke mine. I left it on the bench and Jasper and him were play fighting and it knocked off and smashed.

I settle myself onto the computer and type in 2005 music. i I click enter and a lot of sites come up. I click on the first sight. Youtube. I was going to get Edward to place some of these songs on a disk so I can listen to them.

"What you doing?" A voice startles me. I jump in freight and turn around to see a laughing Edward behind me.

**"What do you want?" **I sign, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang in MY room." Edward informs me. I nod. I watch him take a seat on his sofa.

"Care to join me!" I look at him for a moment before relenting and getting up to take a seat next to him. As soon as I sit next to him he pulls me into him and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"CJ. I know you probably dont want to hear this but I need to say it." Edward removes his arm from around my shoulders before taking both my hands in his and turning to face me. I look at him. I think I know where this is going.

"CJ. Ever since I saw you I knew we were meant to be. I get this sensation that is pulling me to you. What I am trying to say is, I love you and want to be with you." Edward stares at me in the eyes. I look away and stand up.

I watch as Edward stands up and walks over to me taking my hands once again in his. He pushes a strand of hair off my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"Please. I want you. I will always want you." Edward says to me.

**"Im human Edward, your a vampire."** I conclude.

"So, you never age. I never age. Its perfect. I love you CJ. Nothing can change that." I sigh.

**"I love you to Edward. I always have. If we are going to be in a relationship I want to take things slow."** I say. I watch Edwards face light up and a smile graces his features. He lifts me up by my waist and swings me around. I start to feel sick.

I start to hit him on the shoulder. Edward stops and places me down on the floor looking at me confused. I move away from his grasp and race into the nearest bathroom ,which is mine, before emptying my stomach contents for the second time today. I feel Edward come up behind me and hold my hair back . I finish and wipe my face with a cloth Edward had handed me.

**"Thanks and Im sorry you had to see that. I havent been feeling well all day."** I explain as Edward brings me into his chest for a hug.

"I think we should let Carlisle check you out." Edward informs me with concern. I shake my head.

**"Im ok. Can you just lay with me?"** I ask. Edward lifts me up and lays me down on my bed before sliding on aswell. He lays on his back and I lay with my head on his chest and left arm over his waist. I drift off into a peacefull sleep.

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**

**What do you think?**

**More chapters to come.**

**Review plz**


	9. CH 9 - Accusations

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. I hop up off the bed and lock the bathroom door before proceeding to strip and shower. I feel better today. I guess it was just a one time thing. I walk out of the bathroom in a towel and into my closet. I walk past towards my draws and kick my foot on something. I let out a little yelp and the tears start to fall.

I hear my bedroom door open and I quickly wipe away the tears that have fallen and stand up. Edward pops his head around the door and smiles at me before it turns to a frown. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"CJ, are you alright?" He asks concerned. I nod.

**"I kicked my foot and it really hurt. Im ok."** I sign before hugging Edward.

"Ok, well, Esme has your breakfast waiting downstairs and I just came up here to tell you that." Edward informs me. He pecks my lips and grabs my hand as we walk out of my closet and out of my room. We walk hand in hand down the stairs. I stop halfway down the stairs to look at Edward.

**"Wait. The family doesnt know we are together."** I sign.

"Well I guess we should tell them." Edward smirks and pecks me on the lips before guiding me down the stairs and into the kitchen where the family are situated. I release our hands before we enter the kitchen.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Edward starts as we walk into the kitchen. I walk over and sit by Rose.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asks.

"Well my announcement is that I have found the girl of my dreams." Edward announces I blush and look down at my lap.

"Oh finally Edward. When will we meet this girl who stole your dead heart?" Rose asks. I smile as I continue looking down.

"You have met her already Rose." Edward says. I wished he would stop muching around and get over and done with.

"Who?" Rose asks looking confused.

"Rose, shes sitting right next to you." Edward finally says. I look at him as he comes and stands behind me.

"About time. Congratulations the both of you, and yes I knew." Esme says smiling. A round of congratulations and hugs and kisses went around before we were all getting ready to leave for shopping. Alice said It was a must.

"Dont be to lovey dovey ok." Emmett says winking at me. I blush.

"We wont be as bad as you and Rose." Edward replies. I blush with Embarrasment. We exit the house and make our way to the cars. Let the hell begin.

After three long hours of shopping we finally get home. As soon as I step through the front door my stomach decides to churn and I run fast to the nearest bathroom. I finish emptying my stomach and clean up before exiting the bathroom. I walk into the living room where the family have all got concerned faces.

"CJ, you really need to let Carlisle check you out." Edward says walking towards me. I know he has good intentions.

**"Its just the stomach flu. It lasts a few days."** I reassure Edward who hugs me.

"You look really pale little sister." Rose informs me of what I already know. I nod. I feel like crap. My head aches and my throat aches and my stomach aches. I just want sleep. Edward lifts me up and deposits me on the couch in the living room. Rose come over with a cold wash cloth and drapes in on my forehead and Alice places a bucket on the floor infront of the couch just in case. Edward drapes a blanket over me before sliding in to cuddle. Esme walks in with a concerned facial expression as she looks at me.

Jasper, Rose, Edward,Esme, Emmett and Alice are watching my every move. Its actually making me nervous.

"I still think we should get Carlisle to check you out." Edward says with concern. I nod.

**"I love you Edward. I think Im ready to let Carlisle check me over."** I explain. Edward smiles at me before pulling me into another kiss. We break the kiss when I need Oxygen.

"Ill let Carlisle know that you need him to check you over." Esme informs me before walking over to the kitchen. I hear her dial the phone before I turn back to Edward. I hadnt realised all the others had left leaving me and Edward alone.

"I have to go hunt. Will you be alright here without me?" Edward asks me. I nod and smile. He kisses my lips before exiting the house leaving me alone in the living room. I turn the tv on sand flick through the channels. Finding nothing on I settle on watching a re run of the big bang theory.

I drift off into my own thoughts of my sisters. I missed them so much.

_Flashback_

_"Lizzy can you brush my hair." I see my 5 year old self running into 17 year old Elizabeths bedroom._

_"Sure little sis. Jump on up here." Elizabeth grabs my hair brush and starts brushing my starts to hum to me before breaking out into the words. I see my other two sisters come into the room and begin to sing aswell._

_They finish singing and smiling at me._

_"You all sing gooded." I say to my older sister._

_"Its you sing good and thankyou Charlie." Renee responds I smile._

_"I love you you all from here to space and back again." I say. My sisters laugh and kiss my cheeks and temple before announcing together that they love me. _

_"Do you think mommy is watching me?" I ask looking around at my big sisters. They smile and nod._

_"Shes been watching you all the time. She watches to make sure your safe." Rebeccas says pulling me into her lap._

_"Does mommy love me?" I look to my sisters again as I relax in my sisters arms._

_"She sure does baby girl. She loves you loads and loads. She loves you from here to space and back again." Elizabeth tells me as they all begin to tuck me in for bed._

_"Goodnight, baby girl" Elizabeth says tucking me in a kissing my head. Rebecca and Renee do the same._

_"I love you all." I say before drifting off into sleep._

_End of flashback_

"Why are you crying?" Esme asks me with concern once im pulled out of my flashback.

**"Oh its nothing. Esme, I was wondering. I know you are my grandmother but you look nothing like a grandmother to me, so I was wondering if I could call you mom?"** I ramble on. I watch as Esmes face lights up in joy and pure happiness. She hugs me tightly to her body.

"I would be honored if you called me mom. Your basically my daughter anyway." Esme beams with pride and I smile as we settle down into the sofa to watch a movie.

We had watched three movies. I stop for lunch and bathroom breaks before continue to snuggle with Esme on the sofa as we watch another movie. When the third movie was finished, just as the credits began rolling Carlisle walked in. He places a kiss on moms lips then my temple.

"Hey dear, How was work?" Mom asks Carlisle. For a vampire he sure does look exhausted.

"Long. Alot of people sick today. We had alot of screaming kids with chest infection, had a fatal car accident with two dead and one injured badly. Very busy. How are my girls doing?" Carlisle asks.

**"We had a good day. Oh um Carlisle, I was wondering if you could check me over. I havent been feeling well. I think I know whats wrong but I wanted to confirm."** I sign to Carlisle.

"Sure. Meet me in my office in about 5 minutes ok." Carlisle orders, Kisses us both on our temples again before disappearing up the stairs.

I wait a few minutes before heading up stairs. I make my way up the stairs and into Carlisles office to wait for him. I dont have to wait long, he arrives a few minutes later. I sit awkwardly on a chair infront of his desk.

"Ok, take a seat on the bed." Carlisle points to the medical bed he has in the middle of his office/medical room. I comply with his order and seat myself on the bed.

"Alright. Now you said you know what is wrong with you but want to confirm it." I nod.

**"Well I think its just a stomach flu because of the vomiting. But Edward wants me checked out properly." **I Sign. Carlisle nods at me before starting to examine me. He checks everything and takes notes.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Carlisle says outright. I stare in shock.

**"I didnt have sex. Ive never had sex. I was raped."** I sign

"I would like to check you for pregnancy." Carlisle informs me. I nod.

He tells me to lie down and lift my legs into the leg holders he just put up. I follow his orders and do what he says.

"CJ. Your pregnant." Carlisle informs me. I look at shock before bursting into tears. Carlisle wraps me in a hug and I cry into his shoulders.

"Untill I do a full check over with an utrasound, I cant be sure but I believe you may be almost 2 months pregnant." Carlisle informs me. I nod.

"Why didnt you say anything about the rape? Carlisle asks.

**"I wanted to forget it ever happened. I was held by my kidnapper for just under 2 years." **I sign through the tears.

"CJ, we are family. I just wished you would have told us from the start. Edward wont hate you. None of us will. I promise that, ok." Carlisle informs me hugging me.

**"Thankyou Carlisle. Umm would you be able to call a family meeting?"** I sign. Carlisle nods.

**"But first can you call Esme and Edward up here? I want them to find out before anyone Else since she is my mom and hes my boyfriend."** I ask. Carlisle nods and heads over to the door.

"Esme, Edward can you both come up here please?" Carlisle says in a normal tone. Obviously they dont need to yell since they have supersonic hearing. In a second Edward and Esme are in the room as Carlisle closes the door. Esme looks at me concerned and Edward is over to me the minute he sees me.

"Are you alright love?" Edward whispers to me as he pulls me into a hug. His hand rub my back as we embrace. We pull back and I nod.

"The reason I called you both in is that CJ wants to tell you both something before anyone else finds out." Carlisle informs the people in the room before standing next to his wife and wrapping his hand around her waist. I take a deep breath and then release it.

"**Umm Im sorry I didnt say anything sooner. Im pregnant."** I start to sign

"CJ ,sweetheart, how?. We wont hate you, please tell us. Your our family." Esme informs me in a sweet voice. I smile and nod. I look to Edward and he looks angry.

"You cheated on me?" Edward looks at me. I shake my head.

**"No I didnt, Im almost 2 months pregnant."** I sign to Edward as I cry again.

"Who is the father?" Edward asks me.

**"I dont know." ** I sign as tears stream down my face.

"So you slept with some guy and dont even remember his name." Edward accuses me. The tears stop falling and I become filled with anger. How dare he accuse me! Esme comes over to me and give me a one armed hug as we continue our talk.

"Edward calm down. Let her explain." Carlisle informs Edward.

**"So your calling me a slut now."** I sign out harsher with anger filling eyes.

"Well, what else could explain you having a kid to some guy and dont even know his name." Edward says still accusing me. Thats it ive had enough. I stand up and walk over to Edward so Im standing chest to chest looking in is eyes. I thought he loved me. Boy oh boy, when secrets are revealed true identities come out.

**"Yeah thats the only excuse you can think of, so it must be right. You have no idea how I ended up pregnant. Before you accuse someone, make sure you have all the facts before speaking." **

"Edward. Apologise right now. You havent let her explain." Carlisle tried to calm Edward down as Esme soothes me.

"Why so she can tell me how she probably got drunk and had sex." Edward says angrily as he sits on the sofa. Punching the side of it hard, but not hard enough to break it.

"Edward look at her. She will tell you what happened." Carlisle says. I watch Edward look at me angrily. I gulp and begin to sign.

**"I didnt get drunk and have sex. I was kidnapped two years ago and held against my will. I only escaped 1 and a half months ago. Every night I was raped and beaten. The night I escaped was the morning he raped me till I had enough. I had bruises covering me body. My private area hurt and bled so much that it hurt to walk. I managed to escape that night. Two weeks later I met the Denalis."** I sign through my tears and anger. Once Im done I hop off the table and head into my room. Esme follows me leaving Carlisle and Edward in the room. I didnt even glance in Edwards direction.

I walk into my room and curl up on my bed with my back to Mom. She spoons me from behind as she cuddles me. I relax into her body.

"Its alright baby girl. Carlisle will sought it all out." Mom sooths me. I nod and turn to face her. She wipes the tears from my face and kisses my forehead.

"Now how about I go down to the kitchen and make you some dinner while you shower? Then you can eat in here as we watch a movie together. Just you and me." Mom informs me. I nod.

**"Sounds like a good Idea mom. Can you let the others know everything. I hate keeping them in the dark."** I sign looking at mom. She nods and exits the room. I hop off of my bed and head into the bathroom. I stip my clothes and take a good look at myself in the mirror. My long honey brown hair looked healthy but was a mess from crying. My face was red along with my eyes from crying so much. I look rather healthy apart from my crying fit I had before. I walk to the shower and turn on the water, testing it before hopping in.

The water hits my skin and I feel relaxed. The water cascades down my body and all the stress flows out of my body. Im going to relax with om tonight and I dont want to be stressed or angry even after what Edward, my so called boyfriend, said. I finish washing my hair and scrubbing my body before hopping out of the shower. I dry myself and head into my room. I make my way towards my closet to my pyjama section. I pull out a pair of pink cotton short shorts and a white tanktop which Alice had matched together. I walk to my underwear draw and pull out a bra and underwear set.

I finish dressing and walk back into my room and settle on the bed. Mom is sitting on the bed already with a bowl of steaming soup and a plate toast on my night stand. She holds my brush in her hand. I settle infront of her on the bed. She hands me my food that is on a tray. I begin to eat as Mom brushes my long hair.

"You my baby girl are beautiful. You look a little like me when I was younger." Mom says. I finish the last mouthful of toast before turning to look at mom.

**"Really?"** I sign once Ive turned around to mom.

"Yeah you do." Mom looks at me. I smile. She smiles and kisses my cheek before I turn around and continue eating the chicken noodle soup. I finish all my food and wash it down with a glass of water. Once mom has finish my hair I stand up.

**"I dont want any arguments. Im going to take MY dishes down to the sink and you pick a movie."** I say giving mom a look which tells her not to argue back. She nods and lifts her arms in surrender. I laugh. I kiss her cheek, grab my dishes and head out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I place my dishes in the sink and fill the sink up to wash. Mom had already cleaned everything else so I will do these one. Once the sink is filled with water and dishwashing liquid I begin to wash my three items.

"CJ Im sorry. I read Esmes mind. Please forgive me I jumped to conclusion." I hear Edward say from behind me. I dont turn around. I feel the cold radiating off of him as he gets closer to me. I feel his breath on my neck. I continue cleaning my dishes. I pull the plug out of the sink and grab the dish towel which is hanging on the cupboard under the sink. I dry the dishes as I feel Edwards prescence still behind me.

"Please CJ. Love im sorry. I know what I said hurt you. Im an Idiot." Edward begs. He hasnt touched me yet but I can feel his breath and the closeness of his skin. I sigh. I put down the dish towel and put away the dishes I used before turning to Edward who is still standing by the sink while I am standing on the other side of the kitchen where the plates go.

**"What do you want me to say? You accused me of being a slut, Edward. That really hurt. You're suppose to be my boyfriend."** I sigh calmly. I know the others are all listening in. Edward walks over to me and places his hands on my hips.

"I dont expect you to forgive me. I now know that what I said hurt you. I promise I wont hurt you again." Edward begs looking into my eyes. He brings a hand up to stroke my cheek.

I start to sign but Im cut off when his lips connect with mine and his hand enclose mine together and I cant help but kiss back. His hands are everywhere. On my hip,my cheek,in my hair. Mine are wrapped around his neck. I should really be angry with him but with his lips on mine,ahh I cant think. I pull back and look into his eyes.

**"Im still angry at you. I think we should take time to ourselves. You need to learn to trust me and not jump to conclusions. I have alot of secrets that you will not like but untill I can trust you I dont think we are going to work."** I sign once I pull back from Edward.

"Your breaking up with me." Edward asks. He looks like he wants to cry.

**"I need some space. We are just taking a breather. Until you can learn to trust me and deal with situations better instead of jumping to conclusions and Myself learn to trust you, we cant be together."** I sign as tears start to fall once again. I walk off out of the room and up the stairs to my room where Mom is looking at me sadly. She pulls me into a hug and I cry. She leads me to the bed where we comfortably lay down and settle in to watch the movie.

"It will be alright baby." Mom says as I continue to cry. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**So Edward jumps to conclusions and wants forgiveness. Will CJ and Edward get back together? Only time will tell so continue following.**

**More to come**

**Review Please**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	10. CH 10 - Letters

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**January 2005**

I woke the next morning feeling like crap. I had cried myself to sleep and have a massive headache now. I notice mom wasnt in the room next to me, so shes probably in the kitchen.

In one day I had told the family that Edward and I were together, told them I was raped, found out im pregnant,called a slut and broke up. Shortest relationship ever,of not even 1 day. Longest day for me I guess.

I lay in my bed and look at the time. 6am. I grumble and roll over onto my side. I hear the door open and Rose, Alice and Mom walk in.

"We are sorry about what happened to you. I know how it feels. No one should go through that and sorry about what Edward said." Rose appologises. I look at her confused. Oh I hadnt realised I havent asked about their pasts.

"Umm no need to apologise. Would it be alright If you told me your pasts?" I enquire. The girls look at me then each other before nodding.

"Well I dont know much of my past. All I know is when I was human I could get glimpses of the future. My parents sent me to an asylum. I went to look at my records and on my grave my date of death is listed as the same day I was Admitted into the Asylum. Thats all I can remember. One day Im going to find someone with the power to see the past." Alice informs me. I nod.

"Thats unfair. I wish you could have known more about your past. What about you Rose?" I ask Rose. She said she knows how I feel.

"I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. I was the daughter of a banker. As a human I was described as a woman who had beauty, elegance, class and eyes resembling class. I was lusted after by many men. Royce king II, the most sort after bachelor took a shine to me and soon enough we were engaged. I had a very good friend named Vera who had an amazing husband and beautiful baby boy. I had left her house and decided to walk home because it wasnt far. I met an intoxicated Royce and his friends. Royce was bragging about my beauty to his friends and called me over. One thing led to another and I was beaten, Raped and left to die on the street. Carlisle had found me and changed me. I was 18 when I was changed. I got my revenge though. I had haunted and killed every single one of Royces friends that hurt me. I left Royce till last. I however didnt drink their blood. So ive been with Carlisle since then." Rose explains. I have tears running down my face.

"Im sorry Rose. I know how you feel. Its the worst thing in the world." I say looking sadly into Roses eyes.

"Im glad you survived though." Rose says stroking my cheek.

"What about the boys? How did they change?" I ask.

"They can tell you that themselves. Their stories arnt ours to tell." Mom explains I nod in understanding.

"Well everyone but Carlisle and Esme are going to go shopping in seattle today. You're not, you need rest. Carlisle is at work so Esme will be the only one home with has gone to Alaska with the Denalis and will be back in a week. He needs time." Alice informs me. I nod.

Rose, Esme and Alice kiss my cheek before exiting my room. I got to the bathroom and I check myself in my mirror before I walk down stairs in my pyjamas and into the kitchen and take a seat at the breakfast bar . Mom places a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice infront of me.

'Im going to be finalizing your room today. We called the furniture store and they are delivering the furniture soon. We can have it finished by tonight." I smile.

**"Sounds good. It will give us some bonding time." **I sign.

I finish my breakfast then wash and dry my dishes. I like pulling my weight around, even though mom hates it.

**"Im going to get changed.'** I sign running out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into my room. I shower and change. Im wearing white denim short shorts and a green tank top. I left my hair down after brushing. I look in the mirror at my reflection. I look good enough. Not over the top, just casual.

"CJ, furnitures here." I hear mom yell up to me.

I look in the mirrow once again to make sure nothing is falling out. Mainly my boobs. I race down stairs and into the living room over to the front door. I slip a pair of thongs on before heading out the front door. I stand in the doorway and watch. There are three a disance I can see One with grey hair, overweight about 50. One with black hair muscular but not my type age,about 27 and a younger man about 21, blonde slightly chubby but good looking. I notice the black haired man eyeing off mom. Ewww. Its always going to happen since all vampires attract humans. Its the way vampires are designed. Thats how they lure their meal in, with their beauty.

"Mrs Cullen, where would you like us to place the furniture?" I hear the Black haired man asked mom. I can see him eyeing her body. Dont even think about it mate. I walk up to mom as the black haired male walks away. I see grey hair and blondie looking between the both of us. If Edward was here he would surely deck them. I have an idea of what they are thinking about.

"Oh um just in the living room please." Mom orders. I dont think she knows they are flirting with her. Mom tells them to follow her into the house.

"Just put them somewhere in here." Mom says. The three men walk in an place the furniture in the living room before walking back out to grab more. There wasnt that much furniture, mom could have carried it all in but with her being a small woman she couldnt pull it off with out making the men suspicious.

"Alright thats all of it. Boys head out to the truck ill be their in a minute." The black haired man said. I watch mom walk with the men out of the house leaving me with black haired man.

"Well, Well, Well, CJ. We meet again." The black haired man says to me. Oh shit. Its one of the men that kidnapped me. How did he end up here in America, when they are from Australia?

"The boss wants to see you. You either meet him or I will kill everyone in this town." He says. I dont need to think,I know the best option.

**"Ill meet him. Where?"** I sign. He knows sign language.

"At the welcome to Forks sign. 1pm, dont be late." The man says walking out of the door. I let out the breath I had been holding. I had to go. If I didnt he would definatly go on a massacre.

"They are nice men, well lets get started with this lot." Mom says walking into the house. I follow her up into the room designated to be my new room. It had one blue wall and two white walls and a glass wall, which is the window. The bed was going against the blue wall and everything else around it.

_"Im just going to use Edwards computer for a bit."_ Mom nods and I make my way to Edwards room. I was going to type letters and place them on the beds. I had about 3 hours till I had to meet 'the boss'. I walk into Edwards room and onto the computer. I bring up the letter writing file and begin to type.

_Dear Mom and Carlisle,_

_Mom, I havent known you long but you have treated me like I wanted my own mother to treat me if she was alive. You are just like I pictured a mother. I love you._

_Carlisle, your just how I pictured a father to be. I thankyou for taking me in. _

_Im doing what im doing is to protect you and the entire town. I would rather die then see anyone in the town this is my goodbye to you both._

_I have a letter written for the Denalis in the top draw in my room. I dont know If ill be back. Where im going, I dont think I will be alive for much longer.I believe its my time to leave this Earth._

_Dont look for me, this is the best way to keep you all safe._

_ill love you both forever,_

_ CJ_

I print it out, fold it and place it into an Envelope and writing mom and dad on top before writing my next one.

_Dear Edward,_

_Im sorry I never got to tell you or show you how much I love you. The moment I met you, my heart stopped. I was instantly in love. I know as Im writing this letter that you will look for me. I dont want you to look for me. Im doing what Im doing to protect all of you. I will be dead in under 3 hours now. Im not afraid to die. I lived my life and I know its probably my time to leave this earth._

_Look out for Mom ( Esme) for me. I love you. Please forget me and move on._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_ CJ xxx_

Again I print, fold and stuff into the envelope and continue writing.

_Dear Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice._

_Rosalie and Alice. You both remind me of the sisters I have lost and you filled that gap._

_Jasper and Emmett. You are the brothers I never got but wished I could have had. _

_I wont forget you. I love you all. Dont cry for me. I chose to do this to protect you all._

_Rose, your a strong amazing woman. Im glad I got to meet you and call you my sister. Carry on with your life and forget me._

_Alice, your the bubbly sister I love. You taught me fashion and are always happy. When you walk into a room the room lights up. Please keep it up even after im gone._

_Emmett, what to say about you? Your the funny older brother I always wanted. I wished I got to know you more and hang with you more. protect the family for me like I know you can and behave._

_Jasper, I know we didnt interact much but I always feel calm and protected around you. I dont think its the emotions you use but all I know is your one of my protectors. Dont think you failedto protect me. You couldnt have known I was going to go. Keep strong._

_Please dont look for me. I dont want any of you harmed. I have lost alot of people in my life and I dont want you to die because of me. Its my time to go. I lived a good and sometimes bad life. Im not scared to die._

_Love you all,_

_ Your little sister CJ_

I again print, fold and stuff the envelope before typing my last letter.

_Dear Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Irena._

_If you are reading this letter, I am either dead or missing. Im protecting my family which includes you. I love you all and thankyou for saving me from the storm. Please help make sure my the rest of my family the Cullens are safe and protected from the volturi. I love you all. Your the parents and sisters I wished I had just like the Cullens._

_I wont forget you and please dont look for me._

_Love always,_

_ CJ_

I finish printing the last letter, I fold and stuff it in the envelope before writing Denali on the front. I leave Edwards envelope on his computer. I walk to my room and place the Denalis envelope in my draw before continuing into Alice and Jaspers room where I place the Envelope for all of the siblings in the closet, which is the first place Alice goes after coming home from school. I sneak up to Esme and Carlisles room and place the Envelope on one of the night stands before making my way up the stairs. I look at the clock and it reads 12pm.

"Alice said I could have lunch with them. Is it alright If I borrow Rosalies car?" I ask mom.

"Yeah sure. Have fun." Mom says kissing my temple. I mom before she leaves the room to head into my room for another load. A single tear falls down my face as I exit the house and hop into Rosalies car. I pull out of the garage and head down the driveway. I take a look at the rearview mirrow and see the Cullen house as I leave. More tears fall down my face as I pull out of the driveway and onto the road heading towards the welcome to forks sign.

**'Wipes face with tissue'**

**Well wasnt that a sad one.**

**Another chapter done. More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	11. CH 11 - The Boss

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**This chapter contains rape. Readers are warned.**

**January 2005**

Making my way down the road after leaving the Cullens house for like forever. I had written goodbye letters to everyone who means the most to me. I had told them I loved them and not to look for me. I was driving to meet my fate. I was going to meet the boss. I had only escaped from him about 2 months ago in Australia, now hes here in America and had found me. I dont know how but he did.

I park infront of the welcome to forks sign. The meeting point the big douche told me to meet 'the boss'. It was almost 1 and I see 2 cars in the distance through the rearview mirrow. How cliche, a black car with tinted windows. I have no idea what car it is but its like very cliche. I had to laugh. The car stops behind me and three men hop out. I become scared. This is actually happening. Come on CJ brave up. You dont want to die a coward. I take a deep breath as the black haired man from before comes to the drivers side.

**"What can I do for you officer? I wasnt speeding."** I sarcastically sign. Im rewarded with a punch to the face. I spit blood out onto the seat as my nose starts fountaining out with blood. I use my left hand to pinch my nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"Dont get smart. Get out now." Black hair asks me. I nod and hop out. I walk with black hair to their car. I get shoved in the back and the three jumbos close the door behind me. I see them get into the other car. I look back and come face to face with 'the boss'. Im all alone in the back of the car and their is no way out. The view of the drivers are blocked by a fake black wall. I sigh.

"Well, CJ. Its great to see you. You look well baby." 'The boss' tells me placing his hand on my bare thigh. Why didnt I change out of my short shorts and green tank top? Im an idiot.

**"Yeah. It happens when you escape." **I sign smugly. I feel the car take off. 'the boss' brings a tissue to my face and begins to wipe away the blood. I allow him because the smell is making me sick.

"Im sorry baby. I didnt want you to get hurt." He says stroking my face. I just face the front of the car.

"Come on baby. Didnt you miss me. I sure missed you. The nights were lonely without you by my side." 'The boss' tells me. He strokes my thigh and moves higher and Higher until he is cupping my most private part through my pants. I feel his fingers work the button and zipper. I take a deep breath and release it. I have got to keep calm and quiet. I have to do this to protect my family. I have to take it. Just Imagine its Edward. I try but it doesnt work. His hands are to rough unlike Edward.

**"Please dont do this.'** I sign. He just ignores me. I close my eyes and pray for him to hurry up and kill me.

"I missed you baby. God I missed you." He says pulling me so im straddling him and he starts kissing my neck. I feel his hands work my shirt over my head so im left in just my bra and pants. He pulls back and stares at my body.

"Ive missed this. You are hotter then ever and Its all mine." He says running his hands over my stomach and thighs. He moves his hand to my pants and begins to take them off. He lifts me higher and slides my pants off leaving me in must underwear. I wished he would hurry and get along with it. I want it over. Im just staring out the back window not doing anything to show I like it or hate it. If I look like I like it he prolongs it and If I hate it he beats me hard and still prolongs it. I cant win either way.

I hear his belt rustle and fly pulled down. I feel him grab my hand and bring it to his shaft.

"Come on baby. work it for me. help me out." He says as his hands work their way around to my ass. He starts needing my ass. I dont move a muscle.

"Dont make me ask you again. You remember what happens if you dont follow my instructions." He says looking fierce at me. I nod and begin pump him up and down. His moans fill the car and I feel him raise his hips to get more friction. He releases my ass with one hand and that hand travels to my stomach and down to my lower region before slipping under my underwear. I wait for the intrusion but I still yelp when he enters his finger in me.

"Mmm still as tight as I remember." He says pulling his finger out and licking it. He pushes me so im laying on my back in the back seat. Its so cramped in here. He settles between my spread thighs and I look up at the roof. I look anywhere but his face. I feel my underwear pushed to the side and then I let out an ear piercing scream as he thrust straight into me. The buring sensation I remember all those months ago fills me. Tears start to stream out of my eyes.

"Oh god. So good, so tight, feels exactly ,maybe even better,like the first time."He says panting as he lays on me not moving just yet. Im glad. The burning is still there and my tears keep falling on their own. He raises up, does one hard thrust before groaning and falling back on me. I keep very quiet even though I want to scream out in pain. Hes prolonging his pleasure. Oh my god hurry up, I scream in my head. One of his hands goes to the back of my neck and the other goes to my breast. He starts kissing my neck as he lays on top of me.

"Do you know how amazing you feel? Im glad I have you back." He says thrusting in again while returning to kissing my neck and groping me. He sets a pace and doesnt stop.

"Boss we are here." The intercom sounds.

"P p p ress the bbutton." He pants out. I reach up and press the button as he asked. He kisses my neck and continues to thrust.

"We ...will ... be...out soon... make sure... my room is...set up." He says each word between thrusts.

"Alright boss." The intercom sounds.

He picks up his pace and frantically thrusts in an out. I scrunch my face up in pain at the force. He gives one last big hard thrust before stopping and collapsing on top of me. I feel him spill into me and I feel disgusted.

I feel him raise up off of me and pull out. He grabs a few tissues and wipes himself up then wipes me up, he then wraps his coat around me.

"Im sorry it was rushed baby and the blood. I did enjoy it though. We will have a more romantic and slower time tonight." He kisses my mouth and guides me out of the car. I wanted to gag. I step out after him and were in a garage. I wish he would kill me.

Im led through the garage to a door. He opens the door and we enter into a living room. Its beautiful but not as beautiful as the house Mom built. Im scooped up bridal style and carried up the stairs and into a bedroom. The bedroom is massive. I would be beautiful if it wasnt for the bars on the windows and the giants locks on the door. I sigh. I guess I will not die.

"Welcome to our room baby. Dont think about trying to escape. There is no way to escape."'the boss' informs me. I nod and he puts me down on the floor so im standing.

"Go get freshened up. Ill come bring you dinner in a few hours ." 'The boss' tells me before exiting the room. I hear the locks being locked and I sigh. I head into the bathroom and look around for cameras. Not finding any I strip and make my way to the shower. I clean and scrub till im red raw. The feeling of him being on me and in me will never leave. I let the tears fall. This is worse then hell. I would rather die then live here. I finish showering and drying off. I head into the closet and all I can see are night gowns that wont cover anything and no underwear.

I sigh and take a blue one thats hanging up. I slip it on and I was right. It just sits below my bottom. If I bent even a little my rear would be on show. I sigh loudly and sit on the bed looking out the windows. Not much of a view with the bars on the window. I kneel down next to the bed in a praying position. I close my eyes and begin to pray.

"God, If your listening help me out of here or make him kill me. I know I probably dont deserve your help but I would really appreciate it. I also would like you to watch out for the Cullens and the Denalis. Especially Mom and Edward,Amen" I say standing up and making my way over to the window. I stand next to the window and look out. All I can see is trees, trees and more trees. Im in a beautiful place, I call it hell. I walk back to the bed and lay down looking at the ceiling. I hadnt realised I had fallen asleep when I hear the door locks being unlocked. I sit up in the bed and cover myself up to my chest with the silk blue sheets.

I look to the door and in comes 'the boss". He has a smile on his face. His smile gets wider when he sees me. He is carrying a tray of food and drink and places it on the nightstand. I watch him with concern.

"I see your all showered and had a sleep. excellent. I brought you some food. You need to keep your strength up." He says to me. I turn my head to look away from him and bring my knees to my chest under the blanket.

"Come on baby. You need to eat. How else do you expect to grow into a beautiful woman?" I internally laughed. He doesnt realise I dont age. Surely he would have figured it out since he has known me for about 1 and a half years but I guess hes stupid. He sits on the bed next to me and stokes my cheek that is facing him. I want to slap his hand away but I dont.

**"Whats the point of eating when you going to kill me anyway."** I sign telling him what I think and obviously the truth. I face him as he laughs.

"Im not going to kill you. Im going to marry you as soon as your old enough. Then were going to start a family and live happily together." He informs me. Yay i think sarcastically. He has some sick fantasy.

"Were going to start fresh. Were going to raise beautiful babies together." He says stroking my hair.

**"If we are going to start fresh, I would like your name."** I sign.

"You my baby can call me whatever you want. My name though is Lucas." I nod and face the otherway.

"How old are you baby?" He says to me. I look him in the face.

"17." Its the truth and you cant legally get married till your 18. I have time. He had never asked me my age before.

"Ahh so young." He continues to stroke my cheek.

**"Im already pregnant."** I sign

"What do you mean?" He asks me looking a bit angry.

**"Im almost 2 months pregnant. Rember the night I escaped. That morning You got me pregnant."** I sign before turning around to face away from him.

"Thats excellent news baby, Lets celebrate." Lucas says lightly pushing me down so Im laying on my back. He hops off the bed and starts to strip. I look away from him. I feel the bed dip and the covers lift up as he slides in next to me. He situates himself in between my thighs and claps. The lights go off and the moonlight shining through the windows hits my face.

"Time to start celebrating."

**Sorry its short but I didnt want to write another rape scene in here. One is enough.**

**More chapters to come so keep following.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	12. CH 12 - Hell

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**Caution. Anyone pregnant be warned. **

**March 2005**

I had lost the baby a week after I arrived here. Doctor didnt know why. I believe it was all the hard raping he does to me.

Three months. Three longs months. Three long bloody months I have been stuck in this room. I dont ever go out of this bloody room. Every day is the same for me. Day in day out is like Deja Vu.

I wake in the morning and Lucas bring me breakfast which I refuse to eat. He rapes me every morning after breakfast. He calls it 'Baby making' or 'Starting our family". He then leaves after the 'baby making' to go to work. I hang around in my room, the only room Im allowed in, till a guard brings me my lunch. I refuse to eat it again but I do eat the apple every time. I hang around my room again and then Lucas bring me dinner when he gets home and I refuse. We then have to do the 'baby making' again before going to sleep. I was going mental. He wanted another baby. He was upset we lost the first so he said we will keep trying. I couldnt go through another miscarriage. It hurts.

As I lie around my room during the day I think about the Cullens, the Denalis and especially my sisters. I had taught myself how to talk again. I needed to voice my opinions to Lucas. I needed to be strong and continue on with my future instead of staying in the past.

After three months in this hell I had given in and obeyed to everything. I knew this place would be my life forever. I know no one is coming for me so I just gave in. I still miss Edward like crazy.

To Lucas' amazment and my hatred, after two months of trying I ended up pregnant again. He worshiped me. I was like a Queen. The day I found out I was pregnant Lucas didnt stop raping me. He just raped me gently. Its still the same thing in my mind. I remember his words "I want to do this slow, to not harm the baby ok. I know you like it hard and rough but untill the baby is born we are going slow" He had said. He didnt want to do any harm to the baby, I get that but its still rape and I didnt like anything to do with him touching me.

I was currently laying in bed with my hand on my belly which contained my one month old fetus. Lucas was laying asleep next to me. I was happy for once. I was actually looking forward to bringing a baby into the world. Hopefully I can escape. I didnt want to bring a baby into a life with Lucas. I wanted to do it on my own with my family. Even though how he/she was concieved makes me feel disgusted I will love he/she alot. I feel Lucas stir beside me. He yawns and stretches before turning to look at me.

"Mmmm morning baby. How is my little bump doing?" He asks kissing my stomach then my mouth.

"Bump is alright." I say. I feel him push me onto my side and lift my nightgown up so Im facing away from him. Since I found out I was pregnant he wouldnt lay on top, he would take me from behind.

"Please, Im not feeling good right now." I say after rolling over to face him. He looks at me with concern.

"What do you mean your not feeling good? Is there something wrong with the baby?" He asks getting worried.

"No, no its just that I feel my morning sickness coming on."I say hoping he doesnt read my face and find out im lying. I have been able to get away with this to stop him proceeding. He looks at me before stroking my cheek.

"Im sorry baby. It will be over soon and we will have our little baby." He says before kissing my neck. Everytime he touches me I feel the need to gag.

"Well, I have to go to work. Be good. I love you." He says pecking my lips and exiting the room. I hear the doors lock and I sigh. I get out of bed and head to the shower to get ready for the day. I finish showering and head into my closet. Over the last month more descent clothes had been stocked into my closet. I began dressing in a white skirt and blue tank top. I come out and notice my breakfast on the desk. Since I became pregnant I had to eat. I wanted my baby. I wasnt going to kill my baby by neglecting its need for nourishment. I eat the bowl of fruit and the piece of toast before washing it down with a glass of warm herbal tea.

I had been given a pen and writing pad so I could write. Ive always wanted to write a book. In between meals I would write or think about my family the Cullens/Denalis/my sisters. I stand up from my desk and walk over to the window. I feel a sharp pain shoot through my abdomen and I topple over. I let out an ear piercing scream as another pain shoots through my abdomen.

I hear the locks on the doors being unlocked and the door swings open. I look up slightly and see two guards rushing over to me. The lift me up and place me on the bed as another pain shoots though my abdomen. I think I fainted because when I wake I have a doctor hovering over me.

"Charlotte, Ahh your awake. Im sorry to say that you lost your baby." The doctor, who has been treating me since I found out I was pregnant, says to me. I look down at my legs and notice all the blood on my legs and the bedding. I cover myself partially and roll onto my side crying.

I make a gesture to say leave.

"As you wish." I hear the door close and locks being locked. I let the tears stream out as I mourn the loss of my baby. Two babies. Two gone forever.

"Oh my god. Baby." I hear Lucas' voice. I hadnt even heared the doors unlock. I feel the blanket that is covering me get pulled away. I hear him gasp.

"OMG, OMG." Lucas screams. I can tell hes upset and mad. I feel the bed dip as he sits next to me. I dont move or do anything. Im still mouring my baby.

"Oh baby, oh sweetheart. Im sorry. Im, so, so, sorry." Lucas says kissing my shoulder. I feel his tears hitting my shoulder but I dont move.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Lucas goes into the closet to change, comes out and slips into the bed beside me spooning me. He kisses my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist. He doesnt even care Im covered in blood.

"Its alright baby, we can try again in a week." He says. I wanted to scream at him but I didnt have the strength.

"Im going to go see what the doctor says. Just rest." Lucas kisses my shoulder and exits the room. I cant go through this again with him. As much as I wanted another baby I just cant do it with him. I feel into a fitfull sleep.

"Baby wake up." I hear Lucas talking to me and shaking me. I roll over to face him.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble half asleep.

"Im off to work its 11am. Stay asleep and rest ok." Lucas kisses my cheek and exits the room. I roll over and go back to sleep. Good. I thought he was going to start the who baby making crap again. I mean I only lost my baby a few hours ago. I cant go back to sleep so I lay in the blood covered sheets. Lucas hadnt even bothered to help me get to the bathroom to clean up. Im in pain still and I cant walk. I sigh. Im just drifting off when I hear, what seems to be a fight coming from behind my bedroom door. I lay still and listen quietly to what may be going on behind the door.

Im startled when I hear a loud bang. I jump and continue to stay laying down. I roll over and face the door. Standing in the opening of my kicked in bedroom door is none other then Emmett.

"Good to see you again little sis."

**Yes, sorry for another short chapter but there is more to come.**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE REVIEWS PLEASE. I WOULD LIKE YOUR INPUT AND ADVICE**

**THANKYOU TO JEMJO STORYS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR. VERY HELPFUL**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	13. CH 13 - Shocked

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**March 2005**

Im just drifting off into hopefully a peaceful sleep when I hear, what seems to be a fight coming from behind my bedroom door. I lay still in the blood covered sheets and listen quietly to what may be going on behind the door.

Im startled when I hear a loud bang. I jump slightly but stay laying down. I roll over to face the door. Standing in the opening of my now kicked in bedroom door is none other then Emmett Cullen.

"Good to see you again little sis." Emmett says with a smirks walking over to me. I look at him shock. When he gets closer his face turns to anger and shock. I hear the fighting stop and in come my family. Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Esme. Im still in shock. They all look at me with smiles on their faces. As they get closer their smiles fade and turn to horror.

"CJ, Why is there all this blood? What has happened?" Esme asks me concerned. I notice all the others look concerned aswell. I watch as Carlisle comes over to me with his medical bag.

"CJ, I know it hurts to remember, but I need you to tell me what happened here from the start." Carlisle asks sitting next to me.

"The black haired furniture guy was one of the guards here. They are from Australia. I escaped from them about 1.5 months before I met you all. When he came into the house he told me I was to meet his boss or him and his men will kill the people of Forks. I chose to go. I was to meet him at the welcome to Forks sign. When I got there, two cars pulled up and three guards came over to the car I was in. On guard punched me the face, I was shoved in the first car while the three guards went in the other. Inside the car with me was the boss. He told me he missed me and then raped me. When we got here he raped me again. I asked him his name and he said it was Lucas. I lost the baby first week I got here. Every morning and night he would rape me calling it baby making or starting a family. He wanted me to get pregnant again." I say through tears. Everyone was now standing next to the bed or sitting on the bed to listen to me. I see them all wanting to kill someone through the anger in their eyes.

"Im so happy your talking, you have a beautiful voice." Mom says.

"It took while but I learnt to talk again. I needed to talk again."

"Why all the blood sweetie?" Mom gestures

"I was a month pregnant and lost the baby this morning, two babies I lost to him." I choke through sobs as tears pour out of my eyes.

"Im so sorry honey. We tried to find you sooner even though you told us not to. How could we not come for you? You are our family." Esme kisses my forehead as I relax against her.

"Whats all this? Why are you touching my woman?" I hear Lucas' voice pierce the room. I watch as everyone turns around. Jasper and Emmett tackle Lucas holding his arms so he cant move or fight.

"Everyone this Is Lucas, Lucas this is my family." I explain. I watch as Jaspers and Emmetts eyes go black and Lucas look scared shitless. I smirk.

"Baby, tell them to let me go. You know I love you." Lucas pleads. I smirk.

"Jasper, Emmett do whatever you want with him." I say feeling confident. I was safe. I watch Jasper and Emmett along with Edward drag Lucas out of my hell.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rosalie asks and I nod.

"First you need to get cleaned up." Rose says. I look down and nod. I watch everyone make space for me to stand. I slide my feet off the bed and they land on the floor. I heave myself off the bed and take a few steps in pain before falling to the floor.

"Charlotte!" Esme shrieks out. I feel hands lift me up and I notice its Carlisle. He places me back on the bed.

I feel myself being lifted up bridal style and I look up into the golden eyes of Rose. I rest my head on her shoulder as she follows mom, and Alice into the bathroom. Rose, Alice and mom help me shower, dry off and change. Rose again scoops me up and we head out into the bedroom.

Edward takes me from Rose and follows the others out of the hell I called home for the last three months. Once we get outside in the bright light I cover my eyes from the brightness but the sun feels good on my skin. I place my hand on Edwards face. He looks down at me.

"I want to feel the sun. I havent been outside in three months." I whisper. Edward obeys and he stands in the sun. I let the sun shine on my face and I slowly remove my hand that is shielding my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the brightness before looking around. Never in the last three months had I felt this much happyness.

"Alright, lets go home." I finally say. I watch as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle hop into Emmetts Jeep and then watch as Esme hops into the Drivers seat of the volvo with Alice and Rose hopping into the back of the volvo. Edward sits in the passenger seat of the volvo with me on his lap. I feel safe and happy. I snuggle into my once boyfriends embrace as we head off back to the place I feel safe in and with the people that will keep me safe.

**More to come**

**I WOULD LIKE PEOPLES OPINIONS SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	14. AN - PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE ALL READ.**

**Im writing this story and dedicating it to all the children and Adults that are suffering or have suffered from Rape/violence/molestation/abuse/bullying/discrimination and many more. My heart goes out to you all. I know how you all feel as I too, have experienced it. I wish there was more I could do to help people like myself. **

**All I want to say is that I had the support and help from friends and family, without them I would not be here today. **

**I made the mistake of not seeking help straight away and not reporting my incident to the police and it became worse and then by the time I reported it there was nothing the police could do. Dont do what I did and wait, act straight away. I wish I could reverse time and actually report straight away.**

**I know the memories and nightmares dont just magically go away, I wish they did. I found that Talking about what is happening is a great start to moving on and continuing on with my life. I havent forgotton what happened to me but the memories come vary rarely into my mind. I found it helps to discuss it, it lifts a burden from your shoulders. Also physical scars are there to show us that we survived. We survived.**

**Remember there is help out in the world, no matter where you are from. Be strong and you will overcome it.**

**Thankyou.**

** Darkhippie**


	15. CH 14 - Safe

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**March 2005**

The car ride home was silent. I enjoyed it. Edward rubbed my back and stroked my arm the entire way home. I fell asleep in Edwards arms because I hadnt slept in ages. I woke up feeling a little refreshed. I hop out of the bed and wrap myself in my dressing gown. I look around my room. Its the same as I left it. I smile and snuggle up into the dressing gown. I make my way down the stairs and I can hear talking. I stop on a step that is halfway down the stairs. I can see the living room clearly.

I can see, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Mom. They are all sitting around the room.

I make my way down the rest of the stairs to make my prescence know to the family. As soon as I can be seen everyone turns and smiles at me. Rose walks over and drags me to a seat with her and pulls me in close to her as we sit.

"Morning everyone."I say smiling.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Mom asks. I nod.

"Thankyou all for rescuing me from my hell, even though I told you not to. I appreciate it." I say giving genuine smiles to my family. Edward continues to stare at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Im just going to shower." I yell as I walk up the stairs carefully. As I get into my room I notice its 5am. I had slept for ages. Well its a new day and things are different now, Im safe and happy. I walk into the bathroom, shower, dry off and change. I put on a pair of denim short shorts and a white off one shoulder top. I blowdry and brush my hair leaving it down. I slip on a pair of white converse and make my way down stairs. I walk into the kitchen to see Mom cooking like normal.

"Hey mom. What are you doing?"I say looking at her.

"Im making an omlette." Mom says looking up from the fry pan. I nod.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Sure. Come here." I walk over to mom and she hands me the egg flip she is using. I smile and take the egg flip she offered me. I continue to watch it cook as I can hear mom cleaning dishes. Once the Omlette is done I dish it up and take a seat at the breakfast bar. Rose comes into the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar and watches me for a bit before pulling out a nail file.

I continue to eat and mom places a glass of water infront of me. I smile and take a sip of the water.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rose stops filing and looks at me. I stop eating and answer her.

"I feel better. It feels amazing to move around the house." I say. I actually feel great.

"Well how about you and me go out. I have a suprise for you from the whole family." Rose says to me. I look at her suspiciously.

"You guys dont need to get me anything." I whine. Rose looks at me with a face that tells me not to argue. I sigh.

"Alright. I will be good to get out and see the world again." I nod as I talk. Rose smiles at me. I see mom with a sad face.

"Mom im ok. Im safe now and im going to forget what happened." I reassure mom. She nods and gets on with cleaning the dishes. I swear If she want already dead I would kill her. She needs to learn that if I make a mess I will clean it. I roll my eyes and continue to eat. I finish my breakfast and begin washing the dishes up once mom had moved.

"Im glad your back little sis. I missed you and you have an amazing voice. I like it." Rose says coming to me and pulling me into a hug. I laugh.

"Im glad to be back big sis. I missed you all alot. Im glad I started talking. It makes communication easier." I laugh as Rose hugs me.

"Well are you ready?" Rose releases me but keeps her hands on my shoulders. I nod.

"Before you go Esme has something to tell you." Rose says leaving the room. I turn to look at mom.

"CJ, your my daughter I love you. Im glad you came into our lives and changed them for the best. I dont know how I would survive if I knew you were dead. So I want to give you these." Mom pulls out two jewelery boxs. I look at them and then at moms face.

"Open them." Mom shoves one into my hand. I slowly open one and pull out a necklace. I study the necklace.

"This is the Cullen crest. It will Join the one you have of the Denalis. All Cullens wear one and so you need one aswell. "Mom explains placing the crest onto the chain Im wearing with the Denali crest. I smile and let a tear fall. Tears of happiness. I pull mom into a hug. She releases me and hands me the other box. I open it and take out a silver bracelet. I examine it carefully. Its an Identity Bracelet. On one side it has **CHARLOTTE **and the other side has **A PLATT-CULLEN FOREVER. **I look at mom and she places the bracelet on my wrist. I continue to cry. Im soon joined by Rose and Alice. All three of them hug me.

We release after a while, Alice and Rose whisk me upstairs to get me changed and fix my tear stained face. I had to change according to Alice. According to Alice, we were now going shopping then to get my suprise. I change into a Pair of white long skinny leg jeans and a hot pink off the shoulder top that Alice said shows my curves off and a pair of white converse. I also have a hot pink handbag. They fix my hair and face before we make our way down stairs. Alice and Rose head to the car while I grab mom and pull her with me. I slide into the backseat of Rosalies Red BMW and notice Edward in the back. Why is he here? Alice slides in after me. I look at Edward curiously before facing the front, Rose is driving and mom is in the passenger seat. Rose puts the roof down and I slip my sun glasses on. It wasnt going to be sunny at all but Alice said It completes the look. I dont argue with her because she always wins.

We exit the garage and make our way down the driveway. I pay attention on the outside of the car and not on Edward sitting next to me. I could feel his stare on my side. I turn my head so I could look at him. He was looking me up and down.

"Can I help you?" I ask lifting my sunglasses from my eyes. He faces away after I caught him looking at me. I place my sun glasses back on and face out the window. The whole way to the shops I could feel him staring at me. I didnt look at him at all. I focused out of the car at the surroundings as we drive.

We pull up at the mall in seattle and as soon as we pull up in Rosalies flashy car we get stared at. I let out a breath before exiting the car and standing next to Rose, mom and Alice. We link arms. Me being in the middle, Mom on my right and Rose on my left and Alice on Rosalies right. We let Edward straggle behind. I could feel his eyes staring at my back. As we walk towards the mall, I see people looking at us. Some walking and crashing into things. I laugh internally. I lift my sunglasses up so they are resting on top of my head as we reach the insides of the mall. Alice drags us to the first shop we see. I sigh. Its going to be a long day.

Alice pulls me Rose and mom into the shop, Eddie Bauer. Mom hands me a credit card that has my name on it. I look in shock at it. I look up to ask her a question but she has already wandered off. I wander off and begin to browse. Every now and then I would bump into Edward. He would say sorry before walking away. Im currently looking at a strapless white dress with a brown belt. It a nice causal dress. I pick it up and hang it over my arm. I bump into someone as I turn around. I stumble backwards, but the person I bumped into steadied me. I look into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

'"Oh im very sorry. I should look where im going, thankyou for stopping me from falling." I apoligise

"Its alright. No harm done. Im Xavier by the way." Blue eye offers me his hand. I shake it and reply. He is handsom. He has blue eyes, Brown hair,perfect teeth, Body. Hes a drool magnet. I would date him, if I wasnt still in love with Edward. Even though I hate him at the moment.

"Nice to meet you Xavier. Im Charlotte. I prefer CJ though." I reply shaking Xaviers hand. He smiles and nods.

"Well, CJ, its a pleasure to meet such a beauty. I would like to offer to buy you a coffee." Xavier asks me politely. What a gentleman.

"Oh um I dont know. Im suppose to be shopping with a few people." I say looking around.

"Well you can invite them aswell. Its the least I can do." Xavier suggest.

"I bumped into you remember." I say. He smiles and nods.

'Yes you did." He says laughing. I see him stop laughing and look over my shoulder. He has awe look on my face. Without needing to turn around I know one of my family members are behind me.

"Is this guy bothering you?" I hear Rose ask as mom, Alice and Rose come to stand next to me.

"No. Hes being polite. Uhh Xavier, these are my sisters,Alice and Rose, and our Mother Esme. Guys this is Xavier." I introduce my family. I can see Edward out of the corner of my eye, watching us.

"I can see where CJ and the girls get their looks from. Your daughters get their beautiful looks from you." Xavier says to mom. I smirk.

"Well thankyou Xavier. Your parents must be proud to have such a wonderful son." Mom replies smiling. Xavier nods.

"Well, we should be going." I say giving Mom,Rose and Alice a look. They get what my look means and they walk away to find Edward. I smile at Xavier.

"Well can we get a rain check on the coffee." I say. Xavier smiles and pulls out a pen and paper and begins writing and handing the piece of paper to me. Its his phone number. I take the other half of the paper and write my mobile number down. Alice had given me a mobile a few days before I left for three months. I only started using it today. I hand him the pen and paper with my mobile number before saying goodbye. I smile and head off towards the front desk to pay for the dress I chose. I meet mom, Alice, Edward and Rose at the front of the shop once I have paid for the dress. Everyone but Edward had bought something.

"He was handsom CJ." Mom tells me. I blush and gently push her.

"Lets go." I say avoiding the conversation. Mom, Rose and Alice laugh. I roll my eyes. Alice pulls us over to another store called Hollister & CO. She drags us in and again we go browsing. I find a few tops and more dresses. We all pay for our items and head out of the store. We go to a few more shops. We have been in Hollister and CO, Eddie Bauer, Papaya, Gap, Loft, Express. I was getting tired. Edward had taken the items back to the car and called Emmett and Jasper to bring the jeep. They were happy to do it because they wanted to look for some computer games. I had lunch in a cafe before we began more shopping, many more stores later and much more money spent.

"Ohhh, we need a bathing suits. Come on." Alice says pulling us. Why would we need bathing suits? She drags us off towards Victorias secrets. I see the boys stop in their tracks at the front door before walking into the store. Yay I think sarcastically.

We walk over to the bathing suits and begin to look throught the various ones. Alice had grabbed a few and shoved them at me.

"Go try them on." Alice says pushing me to the change rooms. I look at her shocked and go try the ones on. I try a variety on. I dont like any of them. I come out and hand them back. She goes and grabs a few more before handing them to me. I roll my eyes and walk back into the change rooms. I flick through them all and come across one I like. I try it on.

I change into a aqua reef colour push up bandeau with hipkin bottoms.

"Alice I found one I like." I call out.

"Come out and let us see." Alice responds. I cant go out there. The guys are out there.

"The guys are out there." I say.

"So we need to see and they can give us their opionion." Alice says. I sigh and make sure nothing is hanging out. I take a deep breath and let it out before walking out of the change rooms in the bikini. I step out and I see Alice, Mom, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett with their mouths open. I become nervous.

"What?" I say fidgiting.

"You look hot." Emmett says. I see everyone else nod. I blush. I hear a few whistles and see a bunch of guys in the doorway. I blush.

"Uhh thanks. Im going to change now." I say walking fast into the changing rooms and quickly dress. That was really awkward. I pick up the bathing suit I like and along with two others I like and walk back out. I hand them to Alice and walk embarrased out of the shop. I stand out the front of the store leaning against the wall a metre away from the entrance to the store.

Edward comes and stand next to me. I look at him from out the corner of my eye. He just stand with me watching the world go by.

"You looked really amazing in that CJ." Edward finally speaks. I blush before composing myself.

"Uhhh thanks." I respond.

"Im not kidding. You look beautiful in everything you wear. You could wear a sack and still look beautiful." He says. I smile and nod.

"Thankyou Edward." I reply. I see him smile as I turn to look at him. He turns to look at me. He takes my right hand in his left hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles as he looks into my eyes. I stare at his and cant help being sucked into the pool of gold.

"CJ, I meant what I said. I love you and have since I met you. I really and truely am sorry for what I said. You being gone for a long time made me think how much you mean to me. I dont want to hurt you ever again." Edward tells me sincerely. The whole time he talked his thumb brushed over my knuckles. I give in an hug him.

"I missed you aswell Edward. Im not ready to call you my boyfriend again, just yet. I want us to get to know each other better." I say into the hug. I feel his grip tighten on me and I cant help but smile. He pulls back and looks at me.

"I will do anything. I dont want to lose you again." Edward says pulling me into a hug. I smile.

"There you two are. We have got what we wanted and we are heading home now." Mom says showing us the bags. Edward and I nod before following the family out to the Cars. I hop into the back of Rosalies BMW with Edward while mom hops into the drivers seat. Rose and Emmett with All our shopping is in the Jeep with Jasper and Alice aswell. We all pull out of the shopping centre and make our way back home to Forks.

Things are starting to get better. I have Edward as a friend again, Two big brothers, Two big sister, two loving parents, an Aunt and an Uncle and three cousins. What more in life can I want? My biological sisters but other then that nothing. I smile to myself.

We pull into our drive way and head up it. As we come closer to the house I notice an unfamiliar car sitting in front of the house. I look at it confused. Its not a car the Denalis drive. It is very beautiful though. It was a 2004 sky blue BMW convertable.

"Who is here?" I ask once we have all hoped out of the car.

"No one." Rose responded smiling. Mom walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I look at the car then the family. Rose walks over to me and dangles the keys in my face. I look at them. I then smile and hug everyone.

"We are glad you like it sweetie." Mom says. I smile and jump around like Alice.

"Its beautiful." I say. I check the car out for a while with Rose explaining things to me. I couldnt keep the smile off my face.

Around 6pm mom came and got the two of us. Mom had gotten me a sandwich before we left the shop so I had dinner already. We had unloaded the cars and put everything away after checking out my amazing new car. I walk tiredly into the living room and collapse onto the sofa tiredly. Rose comes in and takes a seat next to my hip as I lay on my stomach.

'Want a massage little sis." Rose asks. I nod. She begins to work my shoulders, neck and back. I relax into her touch. Her cold hands actually soothing the muscles. How? I dont know.

"Why dont you, mom and Alice come to my room and have a movied night with me. I could use the comfort." I say to Rose. She smiles and hugs me once she has finished giving me a massage and I sit up. I hear Alice squeal after I finish my sentence. She comes flying into the room and hugging me.

"Thats a great Idea." Alice says before taking off with Rose. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Its a really good idea honey." Mom says coming into the living room. I nod.

"Well im going to shower and change into my pjs and I will meet you all in my room in half hour." I say before making my way up the stairs. I notice a prescence behind me as I reach my closed door. I turn around and see Edward. I lean against my door and look at him.

He places his right arm against my door and his left hand on my right hip.

"Im glad your back." He says. I look into his eyes. He puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So am I. Night Edward." I whisper, kiss his cheek and then, duck under his arm and head into my room to shower. I close my door behind me and lean against it. I let out a shaky breath. So hot. So handsom. Come on CJ. I shake my head to rid my head of the thoughts as I make my way to my bathroom to shower. I shower, dry off and change into my Pyjamas and hop into bed. I watch as my door opens and in comes Mom, Rose and Alice.

Alice sets up the movie while mom, Rose and myself get comfortable. Alice finishes setting up and joins us in the bed. Im in the middle with Rose on my right. Mom on my left and Alice at the foot of the bed. She always ends up at the foot of the bed. She says its because she like it down that end. I always wonder though.

We settle in for the night and as the title credits for the movie white chicks comes on I snuggle into mom. I drift off ,not even halfway into the movie, with my head on moms shoulder. My left hand holding moms right and my right hand holding Roses' left. I fall into a deep and peacefull sleep.

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	16. CH 15 - Isle Esme

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**March 21st 2005**

I had fallen asleep in my bed after a full day of shopping and watching a movie with mom, Rose and Alice. It was almost April and I decided I was going to start school in April. I just havent told the family yet. I was suppose to start in march with the others but I had to be an idiot and go to the boss.

I had woken to an Empty bed. I yawn and rub my eyes as I continue to lay in bed. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call out softly. The door opens and in comes Edward. I smile and pat the bed. He walks over to my bed and lays down next to me on his side, on top of the cover, while I lay on my back under the covers.

"So. Want to do something today?" Edward asks stroking my arm. hmmmmm.

"Like what?" I return a question as my answer. He rolls his eyes and I smile.

"I dont know." He says shrugging and laying on his back. He grabs my right arm with his left as we lay together on the bed.

"Me either."I whisper. We continue to lay on the bed not speaking. I was pretty comfortable.

"Hey Edward, CJ. Carlisle has the next week off of work. We're going to Isle Esme. We will be back home on the 29 of March. Hurry up and pack we will be leaving shortly, Oh and dress like its hot." Alice says coming into my room. Isle Esme? Ill ask later. Edward and I look at each other before he hops of my bed and leaves my room to pack. I hop out of bed and begin to pull clothes out of my closet and pack my bags. Once I have packed, I head to the bathroom and begin my routine of getting ready for the day.

I come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and head into my closet. I grab a pair of underwear and a strapless bra and put them on. I then grab my white strapless dress and pull it over my head before wrapping the brown belt around my waist. I slip on a pair of brown strappy sandles and begin to brush my hair once I have gotten my brush. I leave my hair to flow down my back in its natural waves before exiting my room with my packed suitcase.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room. I place my bag at the front door and sit on a sofa. I wait for the family to hurry up. They are vampires and I took the shortest amount of time. I watch as Mom comes down the stairs all ready to go. Mom comes and sits by me as we wait for the others.

"Whats Isle Esme?" I ask Mom.

"Well Its an Island Carlisle bought me as a gift and named it after me." Mom says. I have a shocked face. My jaw had dropped and mom smiled at me.

"Wow." Is all I can say. Mom smiles and hugs me to her. I see the others come down one by one. Carlisle comes down with two suitcases, His and moms. Emmett, who is carrying his and Roses' suitcases follows Rosalie down. Jasper comes down with two suitcases aswell. His and Alices'. We are all settled in the living room waiting for Alice. She finally comes down after a few minutes and we pack the cars. We were taking the volvo and the jeep.

By the time we had caught a plane to Rio De Janero then a boat and I was tired. I was drifting off in the boat as we were making our way to the island. I didnt fall asleep though. I wanted to stay awake because the surrounding area and the view was amazing. We made our way in the boat up to an Island. I could see a beautiful house situated on the island.

As we made it closer to the Island I notices the vast jungle, white sparkling sand and the beautiful water. I can see the glass windows that look to dominate most of the house. We pulled up on to the island and I was lifted out of the boat by Edward and placed on the sand. I couldnt take my eyes off my surroundings.

"Its beautiful." I say amazed.

"Esme designed it." Edward says. I nod.

"Alright everyone inside." Carlisle says. I slowly follow the others into the house. I walk around the house once we are inside. I found a white bedroom,a Blue bedroom, a modern kitchen, one large barthroom. I went and stood by the window that overloos the beach after I had looked around.

"CJ, go unpack your things into the blue room." Mom says. I nod and grab my suitcase before walking into the blue room. I unpack my things into the closet where I can see Rose and Alices' clothes are Already placed. I finish unpacking and put on my bikini then my sundress before walking out to find everyone. I find them all on the beach already in their swim wear.

"Hey sweetie." Mom says as I sit next to her on one of the 5 remaining towels. I smile at her and she continues to read her book. I see Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett are throwing around a football and Rose and Alice sunbathing next to mom. I guess they like the warmth. I love how they all can be their selves here and not have to hide being covered when the sun is out. I smile as I watch the boys muck around. I pull off my sundress and make my way towards the boys.

"Can I play?" I ask when I reach them. Edward looks me over before smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Sure." Jasper says. I nod and steal the ball of of Edward who was standing next to me. I smile and take off runing down the beach and tossing the ball to Carlisle as I pass him. He catches it and runs to the other end before throwing it to Emmett. I watch as Emmett throws the ball and Jasper and Edward jump for it and end up smashing into each other and both missing the ball. I run to where the ball has landed and swipe it before running away. I look behind me to see Edward chasing me. Edward gains on me fast and I throw the ball to Emmett before Edward crashes into me bringing us to the ground. I burst into laughter and when the laughter subsides I notice the position we are in. Edwards bare chest laying on top of my bikini clad chest. Many times had we been in this position.

Edward pushes himself up before pulling me up and begining to wipe the sand off of me. I stop his hand and walk back over to mom and the two girls. I lay down on the towel next to mom and watch the boys continue playing. I close my eyes and sunbathe.

One minute Im laying on a towel sunbathing, the next minute im in the water. I look at a laughing Edward. I glare at him before moving out of the water. I smirk and walk over to mom. Shes got her eyes closed and hands resting on her stomach. I smile and walk over to her and straddle her stomach. She jumps in fright.

"CJ." She says sternly. I smile and lean down and hug her. I get her all wet.

"You looked like you needed a cool off." I say jumping up and running away as mom jumps up and chases me. My descision to soak mom had everyone trying to soak each other. In the end the boys had managed to throw all of us girls in. We hand a good time though. Mom brought me out a pile of sandwiches since I didnt have breakfast or lunch. She wasnt happy that I had skipped two meals and so she forced me to eat two sandwiches. I was full after 1 and a half.

I had relaxed on the beach with everyone till it was time to go inside and get ready for bed. I showered and got into my pyjamas before walking out of the room I was to sleep in. I walk into the living room to see everyone on the couch. It was an L shaped one and only fit 7 people. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Mom, Carlisle, Edward were all sitting on a seat watching tv when I walked in. All sitting in that order. I smile as I get an Idea. No one would expect it.

I look around the room and walk to the couch before plonking myself on Carlisle. He tickles my sides and I laugh.

"Ss stop." I say between laughs.

"Daaaaad stop it." I say still laughing. Only once the words left my mouth, had I realised what I had said. Carlisle had stopped his movements once I had said dad. I was able to get up off of his lap and step away from him looking wide eyed. I couldnt place the emotion his face displayed and I was actually scared.

"Im sorry. It slipped out please I didnt mean it.' I say as my eyes become watery from the unshed tears. I watch Carlisle the whole time. When he makes the slightest movement I bolt out of the house and onto the beach. I find the highest point which happens to be a tall tree. I run and climb up it as fast as I can before hiding in the leaves to shield me away from view. I had hidden and slept in a tree many times and knew how to make sure I didnt fall out.

I hear my name been called in different ways but all at the same time.

Alice - "Cj, where are you?"

Rose - "Come back Little sis!"

Emmett -"shorty come back!"

Jasper - " Where are you little darling?"

Mom - "CJ, sweetie. Come back please!"

Carlisle - "CJ. im sorry. I was suprised when you called me dad. I wasnt angry just shocked that you would even think of me as your dad. Please come back?

I listen to all of them call me again and again. I didnt want to come down just yet. I know im being childish but I dont care. I remember one time I climbed a tree when I was 4.

_Flashback_

_I was running around the house playing with my sister when My father had come home from work_

_"dad, we playing it (tag)." I had said to my father. I watch as my fathers face turns red and he walks over to me and slaps me across the face. I begin to cry as he starts yelling._

_"You do not call me dad. Its daddy. You are to call me daddy, nothing else. I swear you kids are stupid or something." He yells at me. I continue to cry as I run out of the house and into our back yard. I climb a tree and begin to cry. _

_End of flashback_

To this day I dont know why he wouldnt let any of us call him dad. Even my older sisters had to call him daddy. I would always run to a tree because it was my safe zone.

I can still hear my family looking around for me. They hadnt even looked in the trees. They cant hear my heartbeat because its not like a normal human. Mine is much softer and slower, its like its not beating at all. I was thankfull for that. Edward had told me this piece of information once.

It had been a few hours since I had run away after calling Carlisle dad. I should hop down but I cant. Not just yet. I want to make sure Carlisle isnt mad yet. I know he said he wasnt but I know from experience that you dont just forgive straight away. I sigh. before I make my way down the tree and quitly move towards the house. I hadnt heared or seen anyone go inside so they are still looking for me. I sneak into the house and into my room. I crawl into bed hoping to get a couple hours of sleep.

"Carlisle shes here." I hear mom say. I hadnt even been in my room for 5 minutes when they had found me. I feel the bed dip and a hand on my shoulder. I roll over and come face to face with mom. I see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

'CJ sweetie. Why did you run?" Mom asks pushing a few pieces of hair behind my ear.

" didnt mean to call Carlisle dad. I promise I wont do it again." I say with tears begining to form. A single tear rolls down my cheek which then allows more to follow.

"Oh sweetie. You can call Carlisle, dad, if you want. He was shocked that you thought of him as your dad. Why are you sorry for calling him dad?" Mom explains and asks. I look from mom to Carlisle before resting my eyes in my lap.

"I I called my father d dad once and he beat me f f for it. M m my sisters an were only to c c call father, daddy." I say through sobs. Mom pulls me in and I feel the bed dip next to where mom and I are hugging.

"CJ, baby girl. I will never harm you. I would love to be called dad." Carlisle says kissing my cheek. I smile and bury my face in moms neck as I hold dads hand. I think I fell asleep.

**Naww sweet moments between mother and daughter**

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	17. CH 16 - In between

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**March 2005**

I had woken up the next morning after falling asleep in mom and dads arms. I didnt hear any noise like I normally do whenever Emmett is around. Standing from my bed I make my way towards the bedroom door. I open it and see no one. Huh thats strange.

Making my way out of my room and into the living room I still see no one. I walk around the house and look in the last bedroom which is the white bedroom. I see mom and dad laying in the bed reading. Thats strange, where are the others?

"Morning sweetie." Mom says to me looking up from her book. I walk over and crawl up the end of the bed till im situated in between dad and mom. I lay my head on the space where both their pillows meet. I snuggle down and relax.

"Morning mom and dad." I say through a yawn.

"Still tired sweetie." Mom says leaning over and wiping a few hairs out of my face. I nod and close my eyes.

"Where are the others?' I ask with my eyes still closed.

"They are out on the beach." Dad answers. How did I forget to check the beach? Good one CJ.

"Ok cool. Why are you in here then?" I ask still with my eyes closed.

"We were having some down time." Mom says. I , I ruined it. I open my eyes and slowly make my way down the bed and off of it.

"Ill leave you two in peace." I say exiting the room before they have a chance to reply. I run into the blue room ,where I currently sleep, and change into my swim suit. I put on a red bikini and head out ,with a towel, to the beach. Once I open the door to the house I hear my brothers and sister. Figures.

I make my way out of the front door and onto the sand. I walk towards the direction of the voices. I see in the distance the sparkles of my siblings skin, as the sun hits them. They really do look kind of like fairies, I just wouldnt tell them outright. Its my little secret. I laugh out loud as I make my way towards them. As usual Alice and Rosalie are sunbathing and the boys are playing with the football. I slowly make my way over towards the girls. I lay my towel down and walk over to Rose and lay myself on her back, on my stomach.

"There is the towel, little sister." Rose tells me as I lay on her back laughing.

"I know but your more comfortable." I say. She flips me over and begins tickling me. I let out a squeal as Rose tickles me. Im gasping for breath through my laughter when she finally stops. Rose kisses me on the temple before we lay on the towel together. Rose on her back, with her arm under my head, and me on my side with my head resting on her shoulder and an arm around her waist. Alice on my right with Rose on my left. I was in a sandwich between my sisters.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Alice asks me.

"Yep." I respond. Im pretty comfortable laying next to my sisters.

"CJ, sunscreen please." I hear mom say. I look over to her and she has her bathing suit on with dad following. I roll my eyes.

"Dont roll your eyes at me, little missy!" Mom says sternly.

"Sorry mom." I say sitting up.

"Come over here please." Mom says after setting her towel up and sitting down on it. I get up and make my way over to her. She pulls me down so I have my back to her. I feel the coldness of her hands and the sunscreen hit my back.

"Moooooooommmmmmmmm, im not a baby." I whine.

"You're my baby." Mom says. I roll my eyes and look to my sisters and brothers who are trying not to laugh.

"Its not funny guys." I say crossing my arms.

"Just face it little sis. You are going to remain the youngest and the Human forever. Esme is going to baby you." Jasper says. I sigh and cover my hands with my face. Mom continues to lather me in sunscreen. By the end of it I was like super pale from the sunscreen.

"Thanks mom." I say sarcastically. Mom looks at me and smiles.

"Your welcome sweetie." Mom replies. She doesnt get I just used sarcasm. I stand up from her towel and make my way over to the water.

I walk into the water up to my thighs before duckin under the water. I resurface a few seconds later. I look to the shore and see everyone still doing their normal activities. I roll my eyes and walk around the water. I dont ever go past my chest because I dont know how to swim. No one knows this. I never went swimming when I was a kid. This is my second time in the water since I was born. My father said that teaching girls to swim was a waist of time.

I continue to walk around in the water. Out of know where Im lifted up and thrown. I let out a scream as I land further out in the water. I resurface in panic. My legs and arms are moving wildly to keep my head from going under. I can hear Emmett and the others laughing. Its not a laughing matter. I was going to drown. My head dipped under the water and I tried to resurface but I couldnt. I lost the small amount of oxygen fast and I began to breath in water. The last though I had before I faded into darkness was, 'I get to see my sisters'.

I wake to a bright light and I look around. Im in a large all bright, white room. It looks just like a large wearhouse only white and bright. I look around and see a bunch of people walking around in hooded white robes. I look down at myself and notice im wearing the same. Im confused.

"Ahh Charlotte, my dear. Im Joseph. Come this way child." A man with tan skin and black hair gestures me to follow. I follow him and he leads me through a large arch door. We end up in a room that looks like a garden. Its beautiful.

"Where am I?" I ask confused.

"You my dear child are in the inbetween." Joseph explains.

"Whats the in between?" I say looking confused as I look around.

"The inbetween is where all souls go once they are dead. Its the place between heaven/Hell and earth. All souls come here to be sorted. Some go to Hell, Some go to Heaven or some get sent back to live. It all depends on how you died and how you lived." Joseph explains. I nod. I completely understand.

"When will I be told where Im going." I ask looking around.

"Shortly, first I have some people who came down to meet you." Joseph informs me before I see four hooded figures come towards us. They stand in a line with their heads bowed. I try to look at the faces but I cant see anyones.

"I hope you remember, your sisters and mother." Joseph says. I look to him then to the four figures. They all together lift their hoods and Im staring at my sisters and mother. I let a single tear fall. I fling myself at all four of them.

"Im so happy to see you again. I missed you all." I say hugging them all.

"So have we little sister. You have grown into a beautiful woman." My oldest sister Elizabeth says to me. I smile and continue crying happy tears.

"My baby girl. Charlotte." I turn to look at my birth mother. She has tears falling aswell. I make my way over to her and she pulls me into a hug.

"You my baby have grown into a beautiful young woman. Im glad you turned out so amazing. Im sorry we never got a chance to meet." My birth mother says. I smile and continue to cry.

"You have a choice, Charlotte. We dont give out choices normally but you are a special case." Joseph says to me. I look at him confused.

"I dont understand." I say.

"You can choose to stay here with your sisters and mother or return to earth with the Cullens." Joseph says to me. I watch as a screen come up infont of us and On the screen is myself lying in a hospital bed with the Cullens around me. I watch with curiosity.

"When do you think she will wake Carlisle? Its been a week." Alice asks. Her voice filled with pain and sadness. I wanted to hug her but all I could do was listen and watch.

"Shes is unconcious and I dont know when she will wake. She swallowed to much water and her heart did stop for a minute or so. We wont know the full extent till she wakes." dad explains.

"Its all my fault. I did this to her. I didnt know she could swim." Emmetts angry voice pearces the air. He was angry at himself. I know my brother and he is blaming himself.

"Its ok Emmett. None of us knew she couldnt swim. We should have asked and taken better care in watching her." I hear dad say quietly, Placing a hand on Emmetts shoulder.

"Its not ok. My little sister is laying in a hospital bed where I put her." I watch as Emmett pushes Dads hand off of his shoulder and exit the room, slamming the door behind him. I internally cringe. My poor big teddy bear of a brother. I see my mother Esme grab my hand.

"Fight CJ. Fight sweetie. We need you back." Mom whispers into my ear. I see everyone but Edward leave. They close the door and leave Edward alone with me. I watch him grab my hand and brush my cheek.

"CJ, Love, please come back to us. I love you. I want us to be together. I will always love you. Come on honey, open your beautiful eyes." Edward says. He sounds like he wanted to cry.

"CJ please open your eyes. I need you so much. When you wake Im going to make sure you never leave my side. I want you forever." Edward continues to ramble. I watch him take a seat on the bed and lay down with his head on my shoulder.

I look away from the screen and back to Joseph with tears streaming down my face. I look from the screen, to Joseph to my birthmother and sisters.

"You have a choice child. Use it well." Joseph says. I nod and look to my mother and sisters. I walk over to them and stand facing them all.

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	18. CH 17 - choice

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

I stood facing my birth mother and three sisters. I had a choice to stay with my birth mother and sister or go back to the Cullens. It's a very hard choice but I know what I would like. I take a deep breath.

"I missed you like crazy while I was alive. I dreamt about seeing all of you again. I will eventually see you but right now I need to be with my other family." I say hugging them all.

"I'm glad you found your grandmother. Take care. We love you." My birth mother says. I blink and they are gone. I walk to Joseph and look at him. I look towards the screen once more and see Edward still laying on the hospital bed next to me.

"I would like to return to my family on earth." I inform Joseph. He nods and clicks his fingers. I feel myself being sucked down to earth. It was like a headrush. I open my eyes slowly and see Edward still laying next to me. I bring my hand up to his head and begin to stroke it. He lifts his head up surprised before smiling the biggest smile he could muster. I do the same.

"Thank god. I'm so glad your awake. I missed you." Edward says kissing my lips. I'm stunned but I slowly and groggily return the kiss. I feel his hand run through my hair as my hand runs through his. He pulls back and looks at me.

"CJ...(_kiss)_... beautiful...(_kiss)..._ I missed you... (_kiss)_... so.. (_kiss).._.. so..(_kiss_)... so much." Edward says pecking my lips after every word. I smile and look at him.

"I love you Edward." I declare. He smiles and we kiss passionately. Edward pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I think we should let the family know your awake. Esme and Rose have been really worried and upset." I nod.

"Please I miss mom." I say. Edward smiles, pecks my lips before exiting the room to call mom. I relax in the bed and wait for Edward to come back. Its cold here, I wrap my arms tightly around myself under the covers. Edward walks in with a smile on his face. I return the smile.

"They are on their way. I told them that the doctors needed to speak with them, urgently. They are to meet in your room." Edward says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"They are going to get a surprise then." I say. Edward lays down on the bed beside me. I rest my head on his chest.

"You're cold hun. I'm going to you another blanket." Edward says disappearing out of the room and returning a few minutes later. He drapes the warm blanket over the other one before climbing back onto the bed. I again turn on my right side and rest my head on his chest with my left arm going over his waist.

"They're here." Edward whispers to me. I nod. We both look to the closed-door and a few minutes later it opens. My family stand in the door shocked. Mom is the first one to come over to me. She pulls me into a hug and I return it.

"Oh my poor little girl. You are finally awake. I missed you. I'm going to keep a better eye on you." Mom says hugging me tightly to her. I let out a little laugh at how dramatic she is.

"Mom im fine now. See." I say after we release each other. She looks at me and then pulls me into another hug and then a kiss to the temple. I then feel a pair of arm circle Mom and I, I look to who they belong to and see Rose. I smile.

"Im so glad your awake baby girl, I missed you." Rose says kissing my temple. I love having two mother figures. I wrap my right hand around Rose and my left around mom. I smile and let tears of happiness fall. They both release me and then I'm hugged and kissed individually by Emmett, Jasper,Alice and then dad.

"I'm going to inform the doctors." Dad says leaving I nod and relax back on the bed next to Edward.

"So your back together." Alice asks excitedly. I look to Edward and he nods. I look to Alice and nod. She lets out a little squeal and runs over and hugs Edward and I together. I laugh.

"Yes Edward and I are together. I realised that life is not important if you can share it with the ones you love. I love all of you and I'm in love with Edward. I realised I can die from many things but old age so I'm going to do everything. I'm going to live my life to the fullest." I explain. Edward looks at me then brings his lips to connect with mine. A round of 'awww's, whistles and 'good one Eddie' could be heard as Edward and I kissed. We pull back and smile at each other before looking at the family.

The doctors come in a few minutes later with dad trailing behind. I smile and watch the doctors check my charts.

"I'm glad to see you awake Ms Platt." One doctor said. I guess because I needed identification for school and Carlisle forged them with Charlotte Platt on it, I would be Charlotte Platt in the system for everything.

"I'm glad to be awake." I reply smiling. The doctors check my vitals and do a few tests like check my eyes, temperature etc.

"Well you seem to have pulled through well. I don't see why you can't go home now. I know you live with Dr Cullen and your mother so they will keep an eye on you when you are released. Dr Cullen, Why don't you follow me and you can sign the release forms and other paperwork." The doctor says to me before talking to dad. I nod and watch dad follow the doctor out.

"Alright you boys out, we have to get her changed." Mom says shooing Edward, Emmett and Jasper out. Edward pecks me one last time before obeying mom and leaving. I laugh.

Mom, Alice and Rose help me change into a pair of Black sweatpants, Ugg boots, a white tank top and a black cardigan. Mom lets the boys come back in once im dressed and she then starts to pick up and pack all the stuff they had brought for me but used themselves, like the game boy. I smile. Typical mom but I wouldn't have her any other way.

Dad comes in and informs me that we are free to go. I smile and walk,hand in hand, out of the hospital with Edward. We hit the freezing cold air and I shiver. Edward takes off his coat and wraps me in it as it begins to rain. I smile and peck his cheek. We follow the family to the two cars.

Edward and Myself hop into the backseat of one with mom in the passenger seat and dad driving while Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice hop into the other.

"Where are we?" I ask. Once we begin driving.

"We are in Rio De Janeiro. We have a hotel at the moment because you have been unconscious for a week now. We will stay the night, tonight and head home in the morning, depending on how you feel." Dad says. I nod and snuggle into Edward as we drive.

"Uhh dad, can you turn the heat up a bit, please? I'm cold." I ask.

"Sure honey. We will be at the hotel very soon." Dad says. I look out the window as I lean against Edward. Not even 10 minutes later we are at the hotel. It's still raining. I sigh. Dad pulls up to the front entrance and Mom and dad hop out. Edward hops out of the car and walks around to my side. He opens the door and I slide out. I watch as our car is taken by the valet. Edward leads me inside the hotel and up to our room. I walk in and can't believe my eyes. Its amazing. I walk around and explore.

Walking through the front door of the room is a living room on the left with three, three seater sofas facing a fireplace with a television hanging above it. The kitchen is on the right. Straight down the middle On the far wall is two doors. I walk and enter the one on the left to see two double beds in the room and a door to a closet and a bathroom. I walk back out of the room and into a door on the right. It's another bedroom exactly the same as the other. I walk out of the bedroom and sit on the sofa next to Edward. Alice and Jasper are on one, Rose and Emmett are on one, mom is cooking in the kitchen and dad is on the phone. I smile and snuggle into Edward. I have my head on his lap and Im playing with his fingers.

"Here sweetie. I suggest you eat this, take a shower and get some sleep." Mom says placing a tray of food on the coffee table. I slowly sit up. It is 8pm.

"Thanks mom." I say. I take the plate which contains a toasted sandwich and begin to munch it down. I have half the sandwich, drink three quatres of the orange juice before standing up and taking my dishes to the kitchen. Edward steals the tray from me with a kiss before shooing me away to shower. I playfully hit him.

"Which room?" I ask. Rose stands up and pulls me to the room on the right. She shows me the bed I will be sleeping in and where my clothes are before leaving me to shower in peace. I strip and turn the shower on once I have closed the bathroom door. I stand under the spray of the shower and let myself relax. I'm so happy right now. I finish washing my hair and scrubbing my body before drying off and wrapping myself in a towel and walking out to the bed where Alice had set a pair of pyjamas. I change into the pyjamas Alice had chosen before hanging my towel up. I'm wearing a black silk button up top and matching silk short shorts. I come out of the bathroom from hanging up my towel when I see Edward sitting on the bed I was to sleep in. He had my hair brush in his hands.

"Come sit. I'll brush your hair for you." Edward says patting the pace in front of him. I obey and take a seat in front of him, in between his legs. He brushes my hair softly. I relax and let him brush my hair.

"There, all done beautiful. Now you need sleep." Edward Tells me as he kisses my neck. I nod and stand up. Edward puts my brush down in the bathroom before helping me into bed. I lay on the right side of the bed and Edward slides into the left side. I lay with my head on his chest and my left arm over his waist.

"Edward. If we are going to be in a relationship I would like for us to work on our trust issues ok. I don't want a repeat of last time. ok.

"Ok. Night beautiful." Edward says kissing my temple.

"mmm night Edward." I mumble out letting sleep overtake me.

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	19. CH 18 - Airport

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**APRIL 2005**

I had woken from my accident yesterday. Edward and I had declared our love again and were now dating. We were currently in Rio De Janeiro because I had my accident on Isle Esme which is off the coast of Rio De Janeiro. We were staying in a hotel. I had fallen asleep in the beautiful hotel room with Edward beside me.

Waking up to the sun in my face and a hand stroking my face, I open one eye and see the beautiful face of Edward.

"Morning beautiful." Edward says placing a kiss on my lips. I return the kiss.

"It is a good morning. I could wake up every day to you next to me." I say smiling. Edward rolls us so im laying on my back and he is settled above me with one leg on either side of my hips. I smile and peck his lips.

"You ready to go home, beautiful." Edward asks me as he strokes my cheek. I nod.

"Yeah I cant wait to be in my own bed." I say. Edward kisses me before he hops off of me and pulls me up. He ushers me into the bathroom to get ready for the trip home. I laugh and do my morning routine of getting ready.

I emerge an hour later into the living room, wearing black skinny leg Jeans, black flats, a white tank top and a black cardigan, Alice had chosen.

"Alright everyone dressed and packed." Dad asks.

"Yes I packed everything already." Alice says. Dad nods.

"Alright, everyone to the cars." Dad says. I walk with Edward down to the front of the hotel. We enter the cars and make our way towards the airport. We arrive at the airport a while later and exit the cars in the area designated. Dad goes to hand the keys over and once he returns, we grab our luggage and enter the terminal.

We check in our luggage and then find the gate number we were boarding at. As we walk through the airport we all get looks of awe from the people around us. I sometimes hate being with vampires but I wouldn't change them for the world. We take our seats at the gate number, 7, that we are boarding at.

"Alright its 8.50am we don't board for another 45 minutes. You can all do what you want within reason but be back here by 9.30am exactly." Dad says, We all nod.

"Hey Jasper, Edward come with me to the technology store." Emmett says. The boys look at us girls and we nod. Edward kisses me before leaving with my brothers.

"Well Alice and I are going over to the clothing store. You want to come Baby girl?" Rosalie asks me. I shake my head no.

"I'm going to get some breakfast then walk around a bit." I say. They both nod before heading in the direction of the clothing stores.

"Here sweetie." Mom hands me her credit card. I smile and kiss her and dad on the cheeks before heading off to find some food. I find a little cafe and walk over to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman with grey hair and glasses asks me.

"Hi, May I please have the fruit salad and Orange juice, please?" I ask. The woman nods. I hand her the credit card and once the transaction is done I take my tray and find a table.

I sit and eat my breakfast as I watch the world go by. I finish and leave to look around. I walk into various shops browsing. I come to the technology shop where the boys are looking around. I notice 3 girls , about 16-17 years of age, watching my brothers and boyfriend as they shop. A brunette girl , a girl with black hair and girl with blonde all checking my brothers and boyfriend out. They can look but not touch. I can't help but smile. They wouldn't be interested in you anyway. I decide to have a bit of fun.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" I ask the girls. They all turn and look at me. The brunette responds.

"Just checking out some good-looking guys." She responds. I nod.

"I only see one." I say. I'm not going to say my brothers are good-looking, that's just wrong. They all look at me confused.

"What do you mean one? There is three very good-looking guys." The black-haired girl says.

"Yeah I call dibs on the blonde." The skinny Brunette says. I internally laugh. He's taken.

"I call dibs on the Black haired muscle man." The Blonde says. Another blonde interested in Emmett, interesting.

"I call dibs on the auburn one." The black-haired girl says. No you don't.

"They are all taken." I say. The girls all look at me.

"How do you know?" The brunette asks. I look at her and shrug. The girls laugh and continue to watch. I notice my dad walk over to the boys and begin to chat.

"Whoa check out the older blonde. Man he's hot, I call dibs on him instead." The Black haired girl says. Ewww that's my dad. I see dad spot me and smirk. The boys had definitely heard the conversation. I understood what dad was thinking, I nod and smirk. He made his way over to us.

"Omg, Omg, he's coming over here." Black haired girl says. Dad comes to stand in front of us.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle. What are your three names?" Dad asks the girls.

"I'm Christie." Brunette haired girl says shaking dads hand.

"I'm Sarah." Blonde haired girl says shaking dads hand.

"I'm Jane." Black haired girl says also shaking dads hand.

"Nice to meet you, Christie, Sarah and Jane." Dad says. I internally laugh.

"So where are you girls heading?" Dad asks as I watch the interaction.

"We are heading to washington." The brunette says. I smirk.

"Oh same. My family and I are heading there aswell." Dad says. I see the girls faces drop a bit. To make this conversation more interesting, I see mom coming from the direction the boys were. They had told her about what is going on. I watch as the girls stare in awe at my mother.

"Oh, girls, this is my wife Esme." Dad says introducing mom. The girls all say hello.

"You have a beautiful wife, sir" Blonde girl says while the others nod.

"Well thankyou." Dad responds.

"CJ sweetie, can you go get the others and bring them over here please?Its almost time to go." Mom asks me. I watch the girls turn and face me in shock.

"Yes mom." I say walking over to the shop the boys are in to find Rose and Alice in there to. They had heard because they had followed me out without a word. We walk over to mom.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my children, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie and CJ with her boyfriend Edward." Mom says. I smirk as I hold onto Edwards hand. The girls nod then look at me. I shrug.

"I told you they were taken." I say following Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward back to our seats. We let mom and dad sort the girls out. Us kids arrive at our seats and burst out laughing.

"That was just so much fun." I say after laughing. We all finish laughing when mom and dad come over to us and take a seat. They burst out laughing making the rest of us burst out laughing aswell. By the time we finished laughing it was time to board the plane.

The seats were a row of two,on each side with an aisle splitting them. We were in the very back the last seats at the back. The plane wasn't very full. We ended up moving around so we had plenty of room between us.

Edward and I sat next to each other at the very back, Mom and dad sat in front of us, Emmett and Rose sat in the row next to us and Alice and Jasper directly opposite of us.

I watch as Alice and Emmett switch seats so the girls can talk. The girls were now sitting directly to the side of Edward and I. I was just happily watching my family. I hated flying on planes. I havent been on many planes in my whole 62 years of being alive. I was very scared of planes actually. I would rather drive or go by boat.

As the plane started to move, I gripped the arm rest tightly and clench my eyes shut. I pray that this flight would hurry up.

"CJ, love. Are you ok?" I hear Edward ask me as I feel my hair brushed away from my face, I shake my head, no.

"Whats the matter?" I hear the concern laced through Edwards voice.

"I'm scared of planes." I say keeping my eyes clenched tight. I feel Edward grip my hands and pull them away from the arm rests.

"It will be over shortly. I promise." Edwards says then kisses my temple. I nod. The plane starts gaining speed, I feel myself pulled backwards as the plane lifts off the ground into the air. I clench my eyes tighter and take deep breaths, in and out. The plane starts to even out and I let myself relax a tiny bit. I open my eyes and look at Edward who is smiling at me. I roll my eyes and lean my head against his left shoulder.

"Dad, do you have any Dramamine?" I ask dad. I watch him hop out of his seat once the seatbelt sign switches off.

"Yeah, sure honey." I watch dad pull out his hand luggage from the over head compartments and pull out the box of the much-needed medication. He hands me two tablets which I take and swallow with a sip from the bottle of water, dad had also.

"Thankyou." I say closing my eyes and leaning against Edward.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll wake you when we are there." Edward says kissing my temple as I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	20. CH 19 - Looking better

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. Just having family issues at the moment and didn't have time to post anything, so here is the next chapter, Enjoy.**

**APRIL 2005**

"CJ love, You need to wake up, we have landed." I hear Edward say shaking me awake.

"Mmmm go way" I mumble trying to fall asleep. I hear laughing. Why does everyone find it funny when I mumble after being asleep?

"Come on baby girl, we are home." Dads voice pearces the air. I sigh and open my eyes. I rub the sleep out of my eyes before looking around. We were indeed pulling up to the terminal.

"Fine im up." I say pouting. Edward kisses the pout away.

"You can sleep in the car. Ok love." Edward says. I nod and sigh. Once the seatbelt sign turns off we gather our hand luggage and make our way off the plane. I lag behind because I was still tired. We go to the luggage collection to grab out bags. I jump on Edwards back as Emmett, Jasper and dad gather our bags.

"I need the bathroom." I whisper, Edward nods. I slide off of Edwards back and make my way towards the bathrooms. I walk in and find an empty stall before finishing up and heading out of the bathrooms. I walk past a cafe and Im hit with the scent of coffee. I make sure I have my wallet in my handbag before making my way to the cafe. I stand in line and wait to order.

"Hello dear, What can I get you?" The older man asks me.

"Hello, um could I please have a small flat white, no sugar?" I ask. The man nod and tells me the total. I hand him some cash and wait near the side for my order to come up.

"small flat white, no sugar." The woman making the orders calls. I walk over and take my coffee of of her, with a thankyou before heading back to my family. I sip the coffee as I walk.

"Ahh there you are." Dad says looking at me.

"I told Edward I had to use the bathroom." I say. I watch, both dad and Mom look me up and down before nodding. I guess they were making sure I wasnt hurt. I clasp Edwards hand and we make our way to the cars with our luggage. I sip my coffee and walk. The coffee was keeping me awake.

We get to the two cars we had kept in the storage here at the airport. Edward, Mom, dad and myself in one car and Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett in the other.

"So, mom, dad am I still able to go to school. I know its April but I would really like to go." I beg. I watch mom and dad look at each other.

"I dont see why not. You are very smart, my girl. Im sure you could catch up." dad responds. I smile.

"Thankyou. Could I start school on tuesday?" I ask hopeful.

"Hmm I guess. I dont see the harm. Ill get mom to ring the school tomorrow morning ." Dad says as mom nods. I smile and relax back into the seat.

We arrive home an hour later and I help carry the luggage into the house. It was now 6pm on a sunday night. The others had school tommorrow but I didnt till tuesday. I had eaten dinner mom made me, showered and changed into my pyjamas.

I was now currently sitting on my bed with Edward behind me massaging my shoulders. Every now and then Edward would kiss my neck or my shoulder. I would smile every time. I was enjoying the relaxing massage he was giving me. I felt his hands slide up my sides and up the the sides of my breasts before Edward froze. I look at him over my shoulder.

"If you want to touch them, touch them." I say quietly. I see Edward smile at me.

"I do want to but before I do. Cj, would you now be my girlfriend?" Edward asks. I turn around to face Edward and I nod.

"Yes, I would love to." I reply. He pulls me into a kiss and I end up on my back with Edward hovering over my body. He settles between my spread thighs and we just kiss. Edward slowly massages and touches my breasts, hips, thighs and arms. I run my hands up his back through his hair and we continue to passionatly kiss on my bed. We pull back when I need air.

"I dont want to do anything tonight. I would like to be married before hitting the most intimate part of our relationship." Edward informs me, I nod and we just lay peacefully on the bed. Edward on his back with my head on his chest and right arm around his waist. I fell asleep dreaming of my boyfriend and our new life.

Morning came to soon and I was still tired. I was happy though, I had woken to Edward laying next to me. I smile at him and he smiles back in return before kissing me passionately. We get up, shower and change. I change into black leggings, ugg boots and a blue tank top. I emerge from my closet to see Edward ready and sitting on my bed.

I finished getting ready then we both descended the stairs, hand in hand towards the kitchen. When we reach the living room, I hear a squeal and Alice comes running up to us launching into a hug.

"Finally. I thought you would never re ask her." Alice blurts out and starts jumping up and down with excitement. I see the others all come into the living room. They all give us hugs, kisses and a round of congratulations.

"Go sit down on the sofa sweetie. Ill go get you some breakfast." Mom says leaving the living room and heading to the kitchen. I walk with Edward over to one of the sofas and we sit together on it, Edward in the corner with me leaning the back of my head on his chest. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are lounging on the sofas already.

I smile at the banter between Rose and Emmett about something random. I play with Edwards fingers as I watch the banter which now includes Jasper. I turn around and smile at Edward. He pulls me into a kiss which I happily return it. I hear a cough and quickly release Edwards lips. I blush as I see mom. Its embarrasing when your own mother catches you in a make out session with your boyfriend.

"Edward, Let CJ eat her breakfast ,ok." Mom explains. I stifle a giggle as Edward nods and smiles at mom. She rolls her eyes and leaves the living room.

"While you eat we are going to leave for school." Rose lets me know. I nod. I watch as Rose Alice, Jasper and Emmett head out of the house. I swallow the mouthful I had before giving Edward a kiss goodbye. Mom comes in after the kids leave. I look to her as I continue my breakfast.

"You are enrolled to start tomorrow morning. Your under the name Charlotte Platt like we normally have you under. It would be easier that way because you are dating Edward, and hes a Cullen and we cant have you both being Cullens, for now." Mom informs me and we both smile at the last part. I continue to eat my breakfast as mom flutters around the house cleaning. I finish my breakfast and take my dishes into the kitchen to clean. I sit them on the drying rack before going to find mom.

I walk around the house but cant find her. I head outside and see her in her garden. I smile. I walk back into the house and up to Edwards room. I lay on his couch and take in the familar scent. I breath in deeply. I walk over to his closet and open the door. Its just as full as mine is. Alice always shops and loves shopping.

I walk in to the closet and start looking around. I havent seen Edward wear most of this stuff. I find a hoodie in the closet and slip it over my head. Its huge but it smells like Edward. I walk out of the closet in Edwards hoodie and turn his sterio on. I lay on his sofa and let the music and his smell calm me into sleep.

_DREAM_

_"Hey love, what are you up to?" Edward says coming into the living room. He kisses my lips and sits next to me. I smile at him._

_"Whats it look like im doing?" I reply not looking away from my book. Edward pulls the book from my hand and throws it away somewhere and has me pinned underneath him. He strokes strands of hair away from my face before attacking my lips with his, I smile into the kiss. We are in a pretty heated make out session when we feel someone jump ontop of us._

_"oof, your both heavy." I say smiling._

_"No were no..._

_CJ wake up_

_CJ wake up_

_I hear my name being called in the distance._

_END OF DREAM_

Im pulled out of my beautiful dream to the sound of mom calling me.

"CJ sweetie you need to wake up." I hear mom say. I slowly open my eyes after having a little nap. I look up at her and smile.

"Hey mom. What time is it?" I ask yawning.

"Its almost 2pm. The others will be home soon and you havent had lunch. Are you feeling alright?" Mom asks placing a hand on my head. I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom im fine. I was having a nap. Im just tired." I say then yawn. Moms little laugh floats around the room.

"Alright if you say so. I have made you a sandwich." Mom informs me. I nod and stand up. She looks me up and down, smiles then shakes her head.

"What?" I ask. Oh the jumper. I blush a little.

"It suits you." Was all that mom said before walking out of Edwards room and down the stairs. I follow after her and we make our way into the kitchen, I take a detour to wash my hands first. I take a seat at the breakfast bar once I had washed my hands. I sit infront of a plate that contained a sandwich and a cup full of water. I smile and dig in.

"Momma bear, baby sis, were home." I hear Emmett say as I finish half on my sandwich. Man hes always so loud. I see them all walk into the kitchen.

"Hey baby sis." Emmett says ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes and bat his hand away. I swallow my mouthful before replying.

"Im not a baby." I say looking at Emmett in the eyes. He smiles at me before taking a seat at the dining table. Rose comes over and gives me a kiss on the temple before taking a seat next to me. Alice gives me a hug and sits down near Emmett and Jasper. Jasper just waves. I wave back. I see Edward watching me with love filled eyes. I roll my eyes and continue to eat my sandwich.

"Edward!" I squeal as he lifts me up and places me on his lap. I was now still at the breakfast bar on the same seat just, Edward was between the seat and myself. I look at him and slap him on the arm playfully. I continue to eat my sandwich. I see everyone laughing once I had squealed. I finish my sandwich and hop off of Edwards lap. I place my dishes in the sink and begin to fill the sink up. I look out the window at the beautiful forest.

_Daydream_

_Edward and I playing around in the backyard. Tickling and laughing. Playing with the family. _

_The family sparkling as we played._

_End of daydream_

I smile and start to wash the dishes once the sink has been filled. I clean the dishes and place them on the drying rack and empty the sink. I dry my hands off and hang the hand cloth up. I turn around to find everyone but Edward had left the kitchen. Edward had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I look at him confused. He smiles and walks over to me placing his hands on my hips.

"You.. (Kiss)...look...(Kiss)...very...(Kiss)...good...(Kiss)...in...(Kiss)...my clothes." Edward says between kisses. He ends his sentence with a full passionate kiss. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck as we make out in the kitchen. I pull back after needing some air and rest my forehead against his.

"If I knew wearing your clothes made you feel that way, I would have wore them before." I inform him with a smile. I pull him into another kiss before ducking under his arm and heading out of the kitchen.

"Your going to be the death of me woman." I hear Edward say. I smirk and make my way up the stairs to my room. I hear Edward follow me up. I turn around once I get to my door. He looks at me.

"Im going to shower, ok, go wait for me downstairs." I say kissing his lips and going into my room closing the door.

"Yep, definately the death of me woman."I hear Edward say through the door . I call back.

"Your already dead, honey." I say laughing. I walk into my bathroom and shower. I put on my underwear and bra then a pair of leggings , a pair of sock and a tank top. I brush my hair and head into Edwards room. I go into his closet and grab a long sleeve button up shirt. I leave it hanging open and head down stairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and see Edward on a sofa laying on his back watching Jasper and Emmett play playstation and Rosalie and Alice on one sofa reading magazines. I smile and walk over to Edward. I lay on him so we are chest to chest. I put my head on his shoulder and watch the boys play some playstation game. Edward wraps his arms around me and we lay together on the couch.

"You really look amazing in my clothes." Edward whispers in my ear. I smile and roll my eyes at him. I peck his lips and continue to watch the boys play their game.

**More to come**

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	21. AN 2 important

Hey guys I have written a few chapters ahead but finding time to post is hard.

Just wanting to know if there is anything you would like for me to put into the story.

Just asking so dont judge. Im trying to make it more enjoyable and readable for you.

Thanks.

DARKHIPPIE


	22. CH 20 - Invitation

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**APRIL 2005**

Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and myself were relaxing around the living room while dad was at work and mom was fluttering around the house.

I had eaten dinner after relaxing and now Edward and I were snuggled up on the bed in my room. Edward was laying on his back with my head on his chest and right arm around his waist. I was playing with his shirt sleeve as his right arm rubbed up and down my back in a soothing way.

"Im nervous about school tomorrow." I say to Edward lifting my head up so I can look at Edward in the eyes. He kisses my lips before speaking.

"You dont need to be nervous, love. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, myself and Rose will protect you. We will have your back. You're family. We all love you." Edward says pecking my lips again. I nod and snuggle into Edward as I drift off into sleep.

I had been woken up to someone bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice bouncing. Where was Edward?

"We have school today CJ. Hurry up and get ready. I picked your clothes out." Alice tells me before jumping off my bed and running downstairs.

I was going to school today. Dad had faked some documents which indicate that im Esme and Carlisles biological daughter who had been away studying in Australia. I would be using Esmes Maiden name while Im at school. I would be known as Charlotte Ryan Platt.

I head into the bathroom and I strip. I look at myself in the mirror. My honey brown long wavy hair is all shiny and fluffy an my hazel eyes have the spark back in them. I look healthy and happy.

I hop into the shower to freshen up. I wash my hair and scrub my body clean. I feel all fresh as I head out into my bedroom in a towel. I look at the clothes Alice had brought for me. I was to wear black skinny leg jeans, black boots and a red off one shoulder shirt. I blow dry my hair and brush it. My natural honey brown wavy hair cascades down my back resting at my hip. I dont need make up as I have naturally clear skin. I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I make my way down the stairs.

I walk down the stairs and I see Emmett, Edward and Jasper in the living room watching baseball. They must have heard me because they all turn around and look at me.

Emmett and Jasper whistle at me and Edward just stares. I flip my hair over to one side and continue into the kitchen.

"Look out hot chick coming through." Emmett yells. I stop and face him. I see Edward slap Emmett and I internally laugh. OH so protective Edward. I wink then continue into the kitchen.

Rose and Alice are fiddling with some books while I can see Mom cooking at the stove. I stand at the entrance to the kitchen and watch the interactions.

"Wow, CJ. You look hot. Watch out Forks high school." Rose whistles and says after she turns and looks at me. I see Alice nod her approval as I take my normal seat at the breakfast bar and a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice are placed infront of me. I look down and start to eat slowly.

"You really do look amazing, sweetie." Mom says. I smile as she kisses my temple.

I finish my breakfast and mom cleans my plate up. I walk into the living room and finish packing my bag with a water bottle and my pencil case. I walk back into the kitchen and kiss mom goodbye before following my brothers, sisters and Edward out.

Alice, Jasper, myself, and Edward were in the volvo while Rosalie and Emmett go in the Jeep We made our way down the long driveway heading to the high school. I was in the passenger seat of the volvo with Edward driving and Alice and Jasper were in the backseat. Edward reach over the consol and held my hand. I look at him and smile. He kisses my hand and we get an awww from Alice. I turn around and smile at her. She gives me a wink. I face the front of the car and watch as pull up into the parking lot.

Rosalie and Emmett hop out of their car and stand leaning against it. Alice and Jasper soon follow and stand with them aswell. I take a deep breath and release it. I look at Edward who is rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I smile and nod.

I open the car door of the Volvo and step out grabbing my hand bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I close the door and make my way over to the jeep to stand next to Rose and Edward. I look at him and he winks at me. Rose pulls me into a one armed hug as we lean against the Jeep.

"Rose will take you to the office, ok." Alice informs me. I look at Rose and she smiles. I nod.

"Alright were heading to the office. We will see you guys later." Rose says to the others. I can feel Edwards stare on my back as I walk. Man I love him. I walk next to Rose with our arms linked.

I hear whistles and whispers come from students as Rose and I make our way through the parking lot and into the office. Let the day begin. We walk up to the receptionist. She looks at us over her glasses as Rose and I approach.

"Hello dear. Im Ms Cope, how can I help you?" Ms Cope the receptionist asks us.

"Umm, hi, Im Charlotte Platt."I explain to Ms Cope. She types away on her computer. Rose squeezes my hand for support.

"Ah here you are, Well here is your schedual, map, locker number and code and the slip your teachers need to sign."Ms Cope says handing me the documents.

"Thanks." I say taking the documents and walking out of the office, with Rose beside me. As we walk through the hallways looking for a spot with less people in it, I hear whispers and whistles. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If they only knew. Rose and I find a place by some lockers.

I look at the piece of paper that contains my locker number. **Charlotte Platt locker 189. Code 180993**

"My locker number is 189" I say to Rose. She nods and we begin looking for my locker.

We find locker 189 and open it to make sure it works. Rose and I look over my schedual to see what I have.

**CHARLOTTE PLATT **

**ROOM PERIOD LESSON TEACHER**

**3 1 ENGLISH MR BRAME**

**5 2 ART MS HAZEL**

**2 3 FRENCH MRS JONES**

**CAFETERIA 4 LUNCH NONE**

**8 5 BIOLOGY MR CROTHERS**

**1 6 MATH MRS HAWTHORNE**

**GYM 7 GYM MR MACKAY**

"Well you have English with Edward and Alice, Art with Alice, French with Alice and myself, lunch with all of us, Biology with Edward, Maths with Emmett and myself, then Lastly gym with all of us. You have at least one of us in each of your classes." Rose says as we look over my schedual. I nod.

We hear the Bell go and Rose shows me to my first class. I smile and hug her once she shows me my class.

"Alice and Edward are already in there. Ill see you later." Rose gives me another hug before leaving to go to her first class. I get to the door and Mr Brame I pressumes greets me.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our new class member Charlotte Platt. Charlotte would you like to introduce yourself!" Br Brame asks me. I nod and begin to introduce myself.

"Hello, Im Charlotte Platt. I liked to be called CJ instead of Charlotte. I just moved here from Australia."I explain to the students not giving them any information on my family and relation to the Cullens.

"Class, does anyone have any questions for CJ?" Mr Brame asked the class. I see a few hands and Mr Brame pointed to one of the students.

"Yes, Jessica." Mr Brame called upon a girl with brown hair in the back.

"Why did you move from Australia?" Jessica asks.

"I wanted a change." I explain.

"Alright class, you can ask CJ more questions at lunch. Right now, I would like to move on with todays lesson!" Mr Brame continued to talk as I took an Empty seat. I notice Edward and Alice sitting together in the back corner. I sit next to a red haired boy with glasses. I watch him tense up as I sit. I just ignore him. I daydream as the class goes on. I dont need to know this stuff. I already know it all. Every now and then I would look at Edward and smile. I would mouth I love you before facing the front of the class.

My next few classes before lunch were Art with Alice and French with Alice and Rose. I have a few classes with Alice it seems. I was happy I got to have my sisters in class with me and my boyfriend. No one has worked out Im with the Cullens even though they all saw Rose and I this morning.

The next two periods went by fast and now it was lunch. I walk with Alice and Rose through the hallways as I just finished having french with them.

"Ive got to use the bathroom. Ill meet you in the cafateria." I say to Rose and Alice. They both nod and continue, as I walk into the bathroom. I finish up in the bathroom and head out towards the cafeteria.

I pass a few good looking guys but wouldnt date because I was with my vampire. They wink at me and I continue walking. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey wait." I hear someone call out, so I turn around. I see a jock looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes walking towards me. He was good looking but not as good looking as Edward. I stop and wait for the boy chasing me.

"Hi, Im Drew." The brown haired blue eye jock looking guy says holding his hand out.

"Hey, CJ." I say shaking his hand.

"Ive seen you around. You're in my English class with Mr Brame." He informs me.

"Oh, thats cool I guess." I say.

"Well since your new here, I was wondering if you would join me and my friends for lunch." Drew asks. I look over his shoulder at his friends. 6 of them all Footballers, figures.

"Im sorry im already sitting with some people." I say turning around and leaving Drew standing there. I hear his buddies laughing. I felt sorry but I had Edward.

"Rain check then." I hear him call out. I turn around.

"Maybe." I say and then turn back around to keep walking. I walk into the cafeteria and everyone stops talking. I blush. Alice must have seen my embarrasment and saved me by pulling me over to the family table. I sit Between Rose and Edward.

"So how was your first few lessons?" Edward asks me. I look at him and shrug.

"They were alright. Nothing I havent learnt before." I say looking at him. Edward nods and places his hand on my thigh. I look at him and smile. Always got to be touching me. No matter where we are. Edward and I havent done anything to sexual yet. Only kissing and the odd touching. We wanted to be married before that happened. I wanted the same thing aswell. I smile and squeeze Edwards hand, that was on my thigh, with my hand. He smiles and nods.

We make conversation as we wait for Emmett and Jasper to return. The topics were basically about what everyone was saying about me and why im with the Cullens. I laugh at a few things said. Some humans have overactive imagainations.

Emmett and Jasper return with trays of food and place the trays on the table. I grab a sandwich and a bottle of water and the others grab random things. I eat my sandwich and sip on my water as we talk. The bell rings and Edward clears the rubbish up. He returns and we all walk towards the science block. Rose,Alice, Emmett and Jasper, drop Edward and I off at our Biology class before heading to their own classes. They were passing our class anyway.

Edward and I make our way into the classroom. He looks at me and pulls me over to a seat.

"You will be with me anyway. I havent got a lab partner. Bella Swan was my partner but she asked to be with Mike Newton, since I was already good at biology." Edward explains. I laugh at that.

"Obviously. Since you have done it over 100 times." I say laughing. Edward laughs along with me. We hold hands under the desk. I didnt want to be affectionate in school till I was comfortable with everyone. I had told Edward this a few times. He agreed.

We talk quietly as everyone came into the room. I see Drew looking at me then giving Edward a glare before taking his seat. I saw Edward smirk after Drew gives him a glare. I knew what that was about. Mr Crothers is the last one to come in. He gets me to introduce myself and the we listen to what Mr Crothers has to say. Edward and I really werent paying attention since we already knew the answers. I would glance at Edward every now and then. Just like he was doing. I would smile when our eyes met.

Once Biology is finished, I walk with Edward to my next calss which is math, to get to his class he had to pass mine anyway. When I walk in see Emmett and Rose. I forgot I had math with them. Its a split junior/senior class . Rose, Emmett and Jasper are the year above me ,seniors, and Alice and Edward are my year, Juniors.

Mrs Hawthorne comes into class and make me introduce myself. Ive had to introduce myself every class. I was getting sick of it.

"Hello, Im Charlotte Platt but please call me CJ. I just moved from Australia." I say. Mrs Hawthorne nods.

"Well you can sit by Drew." Mrs Hawthorne says and I nod. I really wanted to say I didnt want to. I look to Emmett and Rosalie who were giving Drew death glares. I smirk in their direction and they smile and wink at me.

"Hey again." Drew says. I nod and watch Mrs Hawthorne teach even though I already knew everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Drew writing something on a piece of paper and pushing it towards me. I look at the paper and read it.

_Hey, there is a party on. Its on a thursday and there is no school friday because its a pupil free day. Want to come?_

I look at Drew and he smiles. Hmmm a party could be fun. I grab his pen and begin to write. We hand the paper from one to another.

_Hey, there is a party on. Its a thursday and there is no school friday because its a pupil free day. Want to come?_

_Sure. Sounds good count me in._

_Where? What time?__What to wear?_

_Its at Marcus' house. Ill pick you up from school if you wish at 7.30pm. Wear anything party style._

_Ok, sounds good. Is it alright if I make my own way there?I want to bring a few people. _

_Sure no problem, the more the merrier Ill write the Address on a piece of paper for you._

We finish writing and Drew writes the address on a peace of paper and hands it to me. I stick both papers in my bag and we continue to listen to the teacher talk. A party could be fun. I put the paper in my hand bag and continue to daydream. Hmmm a party. I could meet some friends there. I would definately bring Rose and Alice though. What would b Edwards reaction though?

**More to come. **

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	23. CH 21 - WHY?

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**APRIL 2005**

School had finished and we headed out to the cars. I waited around the Volvo for the others. I had to hand in my slip from the morning to show that I had attended all the classes.

I lean againts The volvo waiting for my brothers, sisters and Boyfriend. One by one they show up. I finally see Edward and I can help but smile. Soon I could be alone with him for a while without the eyes of the student body following my every move.

I slide into the volvo as Edward unlocks it and wait for him to take the drivers seat. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were in the jeep. I couldnt help but make my smile bigger. I was finally alone with my boyfriend.

"God I missed you." Edward says after closing his door and leaning over the gears to kiss me. I moan into the kiss and run my hands through his hair. I release from the kiss breathless and lean my forehead against his.

"I missed you aswell. Once I become more settled in here I would really like to bring our relationship out in the open." I annouce pulling away so I could sit in my chair normally as Edward pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Good. I can wait. I hate hearing all the stupid non immortal humans think they have a chance with you. It took alot of control to stop myself from ripping their heads off for thinking about you in that way." Edward started to become angry. I take my seatbelt off and slide over the gears and into Edwards lap. He is a little shocked as I do this.

"Not that I dont mind you in my lap hun, but why?" Edward says looking at me. He had the perfect view of my breasts in his face and he would glance at them, lick his lips then look to the road and back again. I cant help but smile.

"Well I needed to do something to calm you down baby." I say pecking his lips and returning to my seat.

"It worked but you are going to be the death of me woman." Edward says smiling at me. I roll my eyes.

"Honey, I thought we already covered that. You are already dead." I say smirking. I look at Edward and he is looking at me stunned.

"You little tease. Just wait till we get home, you're mine." Edward says smirking. I roll my eyes at him. Yeah good luck with that Edward. Ill hide behind mom and Rose.

"Edward what Kind of things were the guys thinking at school?" I watch Edward stiffen. I was glad we had pulled up the driveway and were now parked before I spoke that question.

"They were all thinking and also making bets on how long it would take them to get you into bed with them. Their thoughts were horrible. I had to watch as they mentally undressed you with their minds. It was horrible seeing you underneath them as they thrusted into you. Im the only one tha will be doing that. You're mine not theirs. I will not share, you are not to go anywhere near them." Edward said getting angry. I was now angry. He was making me sound like an object.

"Fuck you Edward, I am not an object, I can talk to whoever I want. You cant stop me. You are treating me just like Lucas did. See this is why I want to take our relationship slowly. You cant trust me still. Arghhh." I say hopping out of the car, storming into the house and up the stairs to my room, passing the whole family includng mom and Carlisle. I slam my door shut and lock it before laying on my bed and crying.

One by one the family knock on the door and I dont answer it. The last one happens to be Edward and that makes me more angry.

"Love, I am sorry. Please open up and let me talk to you." Edward begs. I stay on the bed facing the door with my fists clenching.

"GO AWAY." I scream. I dont hear him move.

"CJ please. I love you. I am sorry. I know I need to trust you but its the other humans I dont trust." Edward says in a defeated tone. I don't calm down however. I storm towards the door, unlock it and clench my fists. Opening the door I come face to face with Edward, in an instant my rage takes over and my fists connects with his faces but all that could be heard was a loud snap and pain shooting through my wrist.

"Owwwwww." I cry out holding my wrist. I am so stupid. Why the fuck did I just punch a bloody vampire when I knew it would only hurt me.

"CJ love, Im sorry. Let me have a look." Edward says reaching for my wrist. I wince when he grabs it but I also yank it out of his arm wincing me. I step back into my room and Quickly lock my door.

I could hear the whole family outside of my door trying to get me to open it. I could hear mom and Carlisle pleasing me to open it. I drowned their voices out because all I could hear was Edwards.

"GO AWAY. I DONT NEED ANYONES HELP. IM FINE BY MYSELF." I scream. Walking into my bathroom I lock the door and turn the hot water on letting myself cry as the room steams up.

Why? Why does everything go bad when I am finally happy.

**More to come. **

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**


	24. CH 22 - Changing faces

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**APRIL 2005**

"_GO AWAY. I DONT NEED ANYONES HELP. IM FINE BY MYSELF." I scream. Walking into my bathroom I lock the door and turn the hot water on letting myself cry as the room steams up._

_Why? Why does everything go bad when I am finally happy._

I let myself cry for hours. The pain of not being trusted mixed with the throbbing pain of my probably broken hand, makes me so angry.

When I could cry no more tears I just sat and rocked myself with my injured arm held close to my chest.

Edward was just like Lucas. He thinks im his property. He cant tell me what to do or who I cant see. That is my business alone. I am startled out of my thoughts to a knock at the door.

"What?" I whisper out. My voice all raspy from crying so much.

"CJ its Carlisle and mom. Can we please come in baby?" I heard mom say. It breaks my heart to hear her sound so defeated. I sigh and stand up from the ground, turn the shower off and make my way over to the door. I pull it open and look into the eyes of my mother. I let another tear fall as I embrace her. My right injured arm in between us both and my left arm around my mothers waist as I cry into her chest.

"Shh baby. Its alright. Let Carlilse look at your arm while we lay on the bed." Mom says. I nod into her chest and I feel myself being lifted. Mom sits on the bed and places me in her lap. I let Carlisle check my right arm as I burrow further into moms chest as she rubs my back and kisses my temple.

"Its broken sweetie. Im jost going to set it and then bandage it ok." Carlisle says. I nod but keep my face in moms chest. I hear dad leave the room.

"Will you stay with me tonight please?" I mumble into moms chest. I hear her sigh.

"Ok sweetie." Mom says kissing my temple. I hear footsteps and I wait for Carlisle to come into the room. I feel the bed dip and my wrist being taken.

"Ok sweetie. Take a deep breath. Its going to hurt because it has stated to heal so Im going to have to re break it." Carlisle informs me. I nod and mom hugs me tight. I clench my eyes shut. I feel my wrist reset and I let out a little squeak before I feel tears running down my face and Carlisle cold hands bandaging my wrist up.

"Alright CJ. You can have some food then you need to rest ok." Carlisle says kissing my temple before leaving the room.

"I just want sleep. Please." I say to mom and she nods. I climb off of her lap and watch as she pulls my covers down and I slide in. Mom slides in behind me and tucks the covers around us. I roll over so my injured right hand is resting on moms hip and my head in on moms right arm. I bury my face in moms neck and let her smell lull me to sleep.

Opening my eyes I see my worried looking mother stroking my hair. I feel all clammy and wet.

It was just a dream, It was just a dream. I repeat over and over in my head.

"Oh thank god. You were screaming in your sleep. You scared me." Mom says pulling me into her lap. I release the breath I was holding and snuggle into my mothers cold skin. Her cold skin cooled down my hot and clammy skin.

"Come on lets get you in the shower sweetie." Mom whispers to me. I nod and follow mom into the bathroom where she has the water already running. I let mom place a plastic bag around my cast and tape it down so it doesnt get wet before I strip and place my sweat covered clothes in the hamper before hopping into the shower. I let the warm water cascade down my body, It feels amazing. I feel more fresh and not so scared.

The first part of my dream had been real all those months ago, the end bit where Edward became lucas scared me. I know its not true but It just scared the crap out of me.

Mom wraps me up in a fluffy white towel and starts to towel dry my hair as I take off the plastic bag on my hand. Glancing over at the clock on my nightstand. 3.04AM stares at me. I roll my eyes. Looks like Im not getting anymore sleep now.

"CJ. What was your dream about?" Mom asks me hesitantly as she continues to dry my hair. I sigh and turn around. I look at the bed spread and fidget with the bottom of the towel I am in.

"I was laying on the bed that you found me on. Lucas was s s s..." I burst out into tears and mom pulled me to her. I sobbed into her neck.

"shh its ok baby. You dont need to tell me." Mom says kissing my temple and rocking me. I pull back and look at her through my tear filled eyes.

"I need to let it out." I say looking mom into the eyes. I can see the pain in her eyes. She hates seeing her daughter hurt and I cant blame her. Mom nods for me to continue but clasps my hands into hers.

"_look at that. Look what we made baby. Only 7 months to go and we will finally be a family." Lucas says kissing my stomach as he straddles my hips. I keep my eyes resting on my belly. A small miniscule bump was protruding out of my stomach. _

"_I cant wait to hold the baby." I smile. I grimace looking up at the man straddling my hips. I watch as he trails kisses along my stomach, over my breasts to my lips. I try my hardest not to gag. I wanted him off me and gone._

"_Lucas please no. It could harm the baby." I cry out as one of his hands trails south of my stomach. I clench my legs together to try and stop him but It fails. I am able to push him off me and jump up from the bed._

"_Baby. I dont want to hurt you. Get back on the bed NOW." lucas screams at me._

"_No. I dont want to. I want my mom and family." I cry out as I watch Lucas intently. I see the anger on his face. He storms up to me and grabs me by the neck._

"_You will not be seeing anyone unless I say so. You're mine not theirs." Lucas's face starts to take shape of Edwards face and I let out an ear piercing scream._

By the time I had finished telling mom my dream I was in tears as she comforted me. I continue to cry.

"It was real. Everything was real. Everything in my dream was real apart from Lucas turning into Edward. I cant believe I just lived through that again." I continue sobbing.

"Shhhh CJ listen to me. Sweetie listen to me." Mom says pulling me up to look at her. She had a hand on each side of my face and was making me look into her eyes. I sniffle and look into my mothers golden eyes.

"He wont be ever coming back. We will protect you. You are my daughter, my life now. I love you and I will always be here for you." Mom tells me. I smile and nod before embracing mom again.

"Alright lets get you dressed. You are staying home today from school. You and I are going to do some bonding." Mom tells me. I smile. Thats awsome, bonding time with mama bear.

"Mom where is everyone?" I had totally forgot about everynone else.

"Carlisle is in his study, Alice and Rose are shopping and the boys are looking at games at the shops then going hunting. Its just you and me for now." Mom explains. I nod. I stand up and head into my closet. I pull on a pair of underwear and slide my bra on.

"Mom a little help." I say walking back into the room to find a smiling mom. Mom helps me fasten my bra then I walk back into the closet to get changed. I slip on a pair of black leggings and a red top with a picture of a tiger on the front.

"You are too skinny my girl." Mom says to me laughing.

"Mom Im not skinny. Im perfect the way I am thankyou." I say with my hands on my hips I hear a chuckle and look to the doorway to see Carlisle I roll my eyes.

"Whats so funny old man?" I ask smirking.

"Old man? Who you calling old man. I look good for my age thankyou." Carlisle says smiling. One minute im standing with my hands on my hips and the next I am being tickled by Carlisle on the bed while mom and him both laugh.

"Say im not old." Carlisle says as he stops tickling me.

"Say im not old." I repeat smiling. Carlisle goes back to tickling me and I gasp for breath through my laughter. Carlisle stops.

"Say Carlisle isnt old he is perfect for his age." Carlisle says. I smirk.

"Say Daddy isnt old he is perfect for his age." I say laughing. Carlisle swoops down and kisses my forehead.

"Yep daddy isnt old. Come here both of you." Dad says holding his arms out. I relax in his left arm while mom relaxes in his right. He kisses my temple then moms before planting a passonate kiss on her lips.

"Eww dad not infront of me. Im gonna need to burn my eyes out." I say turning away. I hear mom and dad laugh from behind me as I head into the bathroom.

"Hey I had to watch my daughter make out with her boyfriend and that was uncomfortable." Mom says still laughing. I peak my head out from the bathroom.

"Yeah so. You had to have sex to have me and thats gross thinking about it. Bad images mom." I yell out. I hear mom and dad burst out laughing. Well mom didnt have me she had my dad but for me to be born she had to have sex. Eww bad image.

"True true. Now if you dont mind I am going to take your mom into our room and make sweet passionate love to her." Dad calls. I can hear mom say Carlisle then a small slap.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Can I at least leave the house first." I say walking back into the bedroom to see mom and dad smiling.

"Its 6 in the morning sweetie you have to stay here and we were joking. We don't do anthing other then kissing while you kids are in the house." Mom says. I roll my eyes.

"Thats still not taking the images out of my head." I say taking a seat on the bed in between dad and mom. I rest my head on moms chest and my feet in dads lap. Mom brushes strands of hair out of my face.

"Now the kids will be home shortly to get ready for school. Do you want to go to school?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah. I need to catch up. I would actually like to graduate one day since I never have before." I say eagerly. Mom nods.

"Alright lets go down and pack your bag and get you breakfast. " I nod then stand up. The clothes I am wearing are fine. I just slip on my black boots and let my long honey brown hair cascade down my back in waves. I had applied a little make up because I couldnt really do it with my left hand. I still looked good.

I follow mom and dad down the stairs in time to see Alice, and Rose walking in. I run and jump into Roses waiting arms. I kiss her cheek as my legs wrap around her waist and her hands are settled under my bottom holding me up. (Yes I am to old to do this but who cares. I was human and I do love my family. She continues to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl. Im sorry about Edward." Rose says kissing my temple. I smile and nod. Rose takes a seat on the bar stool and settles me on her lap. I was about an inch or so shorter then Alice and I was smaller in clothes then Alice. Alice was happy that she wasnt the shortest anymore. Rose could carry me in public without raising suspicion on the weight but it would seem odd to see a teenager carrying another teenager.

I hear everyone having a conversation but I zone out and focus on the jam toast mom had made me. I felt my right hand clasped in someones hand as they examine it. I dont even look up. I was dreading the moment Edward came in. Yes I loved him alot but he didnt trust me and I dont know how I feel about that.

"Can we go now?" I ask after finishing my breakfast. Rose takes my non broken hand and Alice grabs my school bag. We head out to Rosalies BMW and pass the boys on the way out. I dont even glance at them. I do however feel Edwards stare on me as I walk.

I situate myself in the backseat of the BMW with Rose driving and Alice in the passenger seat. I stare out the window. Maybe I could go to the party tomorrow and just have fun and drown out my thoughts of Edward for a while. I tell myself. Yep good Idea.

**More to come. **

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

_**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**_


	25. CH 23 - Cuddles

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**APRIL 2005**

"_Can we go now?" I ask after finishing my breakfast. Rose takes my hand and Alice grabs my school bag. We head out to Rosalies BMW and pass the boys on the way out. I dont even glance at them. I do however feel Edwards stare on me as I walk._

_I situate myself in the backseat of the BMW with Rose driving and Alice in the passenger seat. I stare out the window. Maybe I could go to the party tomorrow and just have fun and drown out my thoughts of Edward for a while. I tell myself. Yep good Idea._

I find myself in Rosalies BMW staring out the window. I was angry, tired and just annoyed. I would show Edward though. He cant tell me who I can and cant speak with.

We pull up outside of the school and I step out of the car. I figet with my red top to make sure its not wrinkled before grabbing my back pack off of Alice and leaning against the BMW next to my sisters. As usual we are stared at by most of the guy population. It doesnt bother me anymore. Living with very beautiful people has made me not care about the stares, it was just another thing in life that stupid aging humans seem to do nowdays.

I see the Volvo pull up and watch as Emmett and Jasper come and stand with us followed by Edward. I just stay between Alice and Rose with their partners next to them. I just look to the floor and fidget with my broken hand. It makes me angry again and I end up storming off. I hear yelling and I know its from my sisters and brothers but I dont turn around. I keep walking and walking and walking till I bump into someone and now Im on my bottom. I look up into the blue eyes of Drew. I smile and he helps me off of the floor.

"Thanks. I wasnt watching where I was going." I say to Drew he laughs and smiles at me.

"Its ok. I wasnt watching either. Hey what happened to your hand?" Drew says before spotting my broken wrist.

"I punched a rock because I was angry." I say looking embarrased. I couldnt really say I punched Edward Cullen could I. If I did questions would be asked.

"Ouch. Well did you learn your lesson about punching rocks?" Drew asks me smiling. I nod and laugh.

"Yeah I did. Never punch a rock again. It hurts." I say through laughter.

My first three classes went really fast. I had Alice in all three of my classes this morning. I had class with Edward first period but I ignored him and talked to Alice instead. I couldnt wait for lunch as I was hungry but after lunch I had biology with Edward. I was dreading it. Drew was in my class, so I could annoy Edward by talking to him. I smile and follow my two sisters out of third period towards the cafeteria. No one has noticed that I am a Cullen or I am somehow with the Cullen family and I would rather it stay that was for now.

"Hey CJ over here." I hear someone call me as we enter the cafeteria. I look up and smile seeing it is Drew. I wave at him.

"Im going to sit with Drew." Rose and Alice nod. They knew what I was doing and they didnt care. They were angry at Edward for telling me who I can and cant talk to and so they were going to support me in doing this. I smile as I walk towards Drew and his mates. I take a seat at the table and look at the guys around the table. A few god looking ones that could make Edward jealous and annoyed. I smile and look at Drew who is watching me.

"What?" I ask smiling. He looks at me and shakes his head smiling. I blush and stand up.

"Were are you going?" Drew asks me standing up. I roll my eyes.

"Getting some food." I say walking to the lunch line with Drew following. He hands me a tray when we get to the line.

"Thanks." I say taking the tray from him. He nods and we start to load things onto our trays. I take a chicken, cheese and salad sandwich and a bottle of water while drew grabs a beef and gravy roll and a bottle of orange juice. I pay for my food and Drew pays for his and we take our seat. The whole time Edward was staring at me. I was technically still his girlfriend. I just wanted to show him that I can talk to whoever I want and he cant stop me.

"So you excited about the party tomorrow?" Drew asks me as I take a sip of water. I nod before swallowing and responding.

"Yeah. Im bringing some friends if thats alright?"I say. I see his eyes light up as he nods.

"Yeah cool. That would be awsome. Im glad you are coming." Drew says to me.

The table make small talk through our lunch as I feel Edwards gaze on my back. Its been a long time since hes had any physical contact with me so he is probably feeling a little on edge. I smile and walk with Drew to our next class since lunch just ended.

Thats how my next few classes went. I would chat with anyone but Edward. I could see he was getting angry and I knew as soon as I reached the house I was going to be pulled aside by him. I sigh.

I follow my family out of the gym and over to the cars. I see Alice and Rose smiling at me and I smile back. Apparently my plan to annoy and prove to Edward had worked and he was truly pissed off.

As we arrived home I see mom at the front door waiting to greet us. I open th car door and bolt to her. I jump into her arms and wrap my legs around her waist. I could hear my family laughing. Mom sets me on the floor and kisses my temple.

"Now that was a greeting." Mom says laughing. I smile and blush.

"I just missed you is all." I say hugging mom again.

"CJ can I talk to you please." I hear Edward say and I sigh. Mom gives me a look of sorry before she follows my brothers and sisters in, leaving me with Edward. I dump my school bag in the hall way and walk back outside to talk to Edward. We walk ,not speaking, into the forest so we could have some privacy. We stop when we get out of hearing range. I take a seat on a log and look up at Edward.

"CJ. I am truly sorry. I didnt mean to say those things to you. I was just angry and the way the non immortal humans thought of you in that way." Edward says looking at me. I just stare at him. He is trying but I am really mad at him for actually saying the things he said. I sigh and look at him as he comes closer. I place my hand on his chest to make him stop.

"Edward. I am very angry that you said those things. We said we would take things slow. So I am not breaking up with you, I just want to have the next few days to myself and then we can talk again on saturday ok." I say leaving Edward and walking towards the house. I could hear him sigh and follow me into the house. Mom and my siblings are relaxing around the living room doing their own thing. I take a seat next to mom and she wraps her arms around me and kisses my temple. I smile and look at my sisters shopping online.

I couldnt wait for the party tomorrow. Alice, Rose and I had gotten our dresses already and we couldnt wait for tomorrow.

The next day went in a blur. I was very excited for the party. Before long Alice, Rose and I were zooming towards the party. Mom had said I could go. I was happy. We left three sulking boys at home for mom to deal with but we knew the boys would probably follow us anyway. I wouldnt care, tonight was just about me having fun.

Rose, Alice and I stepped out of the BMW. Rose in a red mid thigh length strapless dress with sequens going up one side and she was also wearing black heels and her blonde hair down and hanging freely. Alice had on a black skirt with a white off one shoulder top and black heels. I was in a midnight blue off one shoulder dress that reached mid thigh. It clung to every curve I had. Edward didnt want me wearing it but I ignored him and left in it anyway. My hair had been straightened and reached the top of my bottom.

We head up the driveway and as we walked others moved out of our way with shocked looks. I smiled and winked at them. I knocked on the door and Drew opened it. I swear he dislocated his jaw the way it just hung there open wide. I smile and he lets Rose, Alice and I in.

"I didnt think you were going to bring Cullen and Hale with you?" Drew says. I look at him and smile.

"I said I was bringing some friends." I annouce. He nods and then I watch his eyes roam my body.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." Drew grabs my non broken hand and kisses it. I smile as I watch Alice and Rose take off into the party to dance. It was funny watching the students I go to school with drool over my sisters and myself.

"So do you want a drink?" I nod as I follow Drew over to a punch bowl thats in the kitchen. He hands me a cup and I take it. I drink and he follows suit.

"So you are friends with the Cullens and Hales?" Drew asks me. I nod.

"Yeah. They are very nice people." I say before I walk out of the kitchen with Drew following me. I burst out laughing when I see my sisters dancing together. Out of know where my drink is gone and Rose is pulling me onto the dancefloor, the living room floor, and the three of us are now dancing together sexily. We get a bunch of cheers from the guys. I blush. We continue to dance. I would grab a drink every now and then because I got thirsty. I was having a ball and I wasnt thinking about Edward.

**So what do you think?**

**Will Edward and CJ make up and become a strong couple?**

**What will happen at the party? **

**Will one of the girls slip up and kill?**

**Who knows, continue to read to find out**

**I would like a few reviews please.**

**More to come. **

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

_**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**_


	26. CH 24 - Dirty Dancing

**I do not Own any character you have heard of, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own anyone that you havent heard of.**

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. HAVING FAMILY ISSUES AND BEING TO BUSY AT WORK HAS MADE IT HARD TO POST. IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO POST FOR YOU ALL.**

**APRIL 2005**

"_Yeah. They are very nice people." I say before I walk out of the kitchen with Drew following me. I burst out laughing when I see my sisters dancing together. Out of know where my drink is gone and Rose is pulling me onto the dancefloor, the living room floor, and the three of us are now dancing together sexily. We get a bunch of cheers from the guys. I blush. We continue to dance. I would grab a drink every now and then because I got thirsty. I was having a ball and I wasnt thinking about Edward._

Rose, Alice and I were having the most amazing time. We were dancing away to the music while the other party humans just watched us in awe. I wasnt to fussed about them as I danced with my sisters.

"Im just going to the bathroom." I whisper to Alice and she nods before going back to dance with Rosalie. I smile and watch my sisters for a minute before heading up stairs to the bathroom.

I had only had three cups of punch but I could feel myself getting really dizzy. I needed to wash my face to help me clear my mind. I slowly walk the steps of the house up to the bathroom on the second floor. Reaching the bathroom was easy because It was the only door open. I stumble into the bathroom and close the door behind me. Heading over to the sink I peer into the mirror. I still looked amazing but I could see how tired I looked aswell.

I hear knocking on the door and I sigh.

"Ill be done in a minute." I say washing my face with a wet towel. Alice had used water proof make up which was a bonus. More knocking before the knocking stopped. I let out a breath and continue to stare in the mirror. The door is then opened.

"I said Ill be done in a minute." I say before turning around. I come face to face with Drew as he stood near the door. I smile.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to yell. Just freshening up." I say. I turn back to the sink to finish making myself feel better when I feel hands on my waist. I look up into the mirror and my eyes meet the Blue eyes of Drew. I turn around and look at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking scared. I hoped he isnt going to do what I think hes going to do.

"Ive been watching you for a while now. I noticed you need a man to satisfy you." Drew says stepping forward. I gulp and try to find a way out of this mess.

"You need to stop. I have a boyfriend and my sisters are going to be wondering where I am." I say. Drew looks up at me.

"Boyfriend huh. I bet he cant satisfy you like I could. Maybe your sisters, you and I could go at it together." Drew says leaning in to smell my neck. Im starting to shake now.

"Rose, Alice and I are not going to do anything with you." After I had said that Drew leant back and looked at me.

"Your family is the Cullens?" I nod.

"Yes. My biological mother and father are Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen." I annouce. Drew looks at me with wide eyes before they turn into a smile.

"Well then, with your amazingly beautful genes and my amazing genes we could make superstar/model like children. What do you say?" Drew says sneaking his hands down my hips, down my thighs till he reaches the hem of my dress. I gulp as my eyes go wide. Why does this always happen to me?

"Drew. Please dont. You are drunk. You're not thinking clearly. Lets just go down stairs." I say shaking. I was trying to stall so Alice or Rose would eventually come looking for me. I close my eyes as Drews hands bring my dress up with his hands as they travel towards my breasts. I clench my teeth together.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this? Waited to be inside you. To feel your body around me as I pound you into oblivion." Drew says moving his lips to suck on my pulse point where a hickey was bound to form. With all my strength I push Drew back. I watch as he stumbles back and hits the bath as I head towards the door. I unlock it and have the door slightly open when the door is forced closed and locked and my arms are pinned behind my back. I can feel Drews breath on my shoulder then on my ear as he begins to whisper.

"I was going to do this the easy way so we would both get pleasure but since you want to run away from me I will have to punish you. Im going to give myself pleasure while you beg me to get you off." Drew whispers. I feel his hand glide down my stomach and slide into my underwear and enter me with his finger. I clench my eyes shut.

"No stop...STOP." I cry as I continue to push him away from me. I was pinned between the door and Drew. Oh god Rose, Alice hurry up save me.

"Shhhh its ok. You are going to beg me soon to keep going. All in good time." Drews voice whispers into my ear. I cringe and continue to shake as tears flow freely down my face. Not again please help me someone.

I knew that being invited to a party was to good to be true.

"HELP, SOMEONE HEL..." I scream before Drews hand thats not inside me clamps over my mouth. Drew spins me around harshly and my head hits the door but not hard enough to hurt. I stare into the evil blue eys of Drew and he smirks at me. I push him and he again stumbles but I also wince when his nail scratches my insides.

Im able to open the door and bolt to the stairs, only to be knocked to the floor and dragged to a closed door. The whole time screaming but the music drowned me out. Where the hell was Rose and Alice?

The door doesnt even get locked as I am thrown onto a bed and pinned. My dress my now ripped in a few places. In a blink of an eye my underwear is ripped off of me and what feels like three fingers have entered me.

"Fuck... Baby your so tight. How can a slut like you be so tight. I cant wait to slide myself in you and feel you clench around me." I feel his hand retreat from between my legs as it travels up to pin both my hands in the one. Hearing the sound of a zipper I am guessing the other hand is trying to get his fly undone. I try one last time. My strength for fighting him off is becoming weak.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP." I yell with all my strength before collapsing in exhaustion. I start to sob uncontrolably as I feel my legs being spread and see a condom wrapper being thrown to the side. I close my eyes and wait for the emmense pain I know I am going to feel.

Im shocked because I dont feel emense pain down below, I feel a kiss to my forehead and cold skin swarming me. I open my eyes through the tears and I see Alices face.

"Shh its ok. We called the police, Carlisle is on his way." Alice tells me as I curl into a ball on my sisters lap. I feel a blanket over my skin. I cant even talk.

I can see Rosalie from the corner of my eye pinning Drew to the floor on his stomach with no clothes on while Rose had her knee on him.

"I I I want mom." I whisper out. Alice nods down to me.

"Rose, Call Esme." Alice says. I watch as Rose pulls out her phone and begins to talk. I keep looking into the eyes of my pixie sister as she cradles me on her lap.

"Shhh Shhh. Rose. Swap." Alice says. I am placed on the bed as Rose and Alice swap. Rose come over to me after making sure Alice had a hold on Drew. I am scooped up onto my oldest sisters lap. My head on her shoulder and my legs off to one side. I was being held bridal style. Rose continues to rub circles on my back and whisper comforting words.

In no time Police had stormed the house sending people home before heading up to the room we were in. Once they look at my tear streaked face and the naked boy on the floor they understood right away. Drew was taken from Alice and hauled out of the room once he was dressed. About a minute later dad followed by mom walked in to the room.

Moms face was full of horror. She had obviously seen Drew being taken out in handcuffs and now me in Rosalies lap with a blanket.

"Mommy." I whisper. Mom looks at me before coming over to me and pulling me into her arms . I cry into her shoulder as she rubs my back.

"Sir we have to get her to the hospital for evidence." An officer says to dad. Dad looks at me and I nod. I just want to get it over and done with and be home.

"Ok We will take her to the hospital. I am a doctor after all." Dad says. The policeman nods and dad moves over to lift me up. The blanket falls from my body and I see the anger pass through my fathers eyes and my mothers as they take in my bruised body and shredded dress. Dad places the blanket back over me before taking me down to the cars.

Rose and Alice went in Rosalies car to let the boys know what is going on since Carlisle said there was an emergency at the hospital and Esme was needed. I went in the Mercedies with mom and dad. Dad driving while I layed in the back seat with my head on moms lap as she stroked my hair.

Dad carried me through to a room so I can be examined. A few hours later I had photos taken, a rape kit and my statement taken. I was exhausted. Alice had brought me clothes to wear. I had showered after the rape kit and I was now in a pair of black sweatpants, a white take top and a red hoodie aswell as my black ugg boots. I was comfortable in the clothes but I was now sore between my legs.

As soon as I arrived home Edward was instantly at my door opening it and pulling me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder as I was carried into the house. I was hugged and kissed by my family members before Edward brought me up to my room.

"Edward, no offence but I really dont want any male contact tonight. Please. I would like mom." I whisper once I was settled on my bed. I could see the pain in Edwards face for me not wanting him tonight but he understood.

"Ok. I understand. I will get Esme for you." Edward whispers to me. In an instant mom is by my side spooning me. Edward kisses my forhead and I snuggle into moms embrace as I fall asleep.

**So what do you think?**

**People are inboxing me about the volturi so to clear that up, I will be adding them in soon. They will be in the story because CJ is on the run from them.**

**I would like a few reviews please.**

**More to come. **

**Review plz**

**CHARLOTTE 'CJ' EVANSON PORTRAYED BY LILLY COLLINS**

_**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PORTRAYED BY THE MOVIE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES**_


End file.
